Holidays
by Candygal
Summary: Mostly Tate but some Tibby/McAbby, minor Jibbs and Ziva is also in it. The NCIS team are trying to track two men that are linked to some serious crimes, but their promising lead has them going undercover...as a family! The question is: can they do it?
1. The Last Option

**Author's notes: Here is a new NCIS fic from me! I haven't written one for awhile. My most recently submitted one was probably "Camping trip" which is actually how this was developed. I last data and such for that one so instead of trying to rewrite it, I wrote this one. This fic has a stronger plot and is all planned out, securely. Anyhow, here it is and I hope you all enjoy, if you've read my camping trip fic or not. Reviews are my motivation and happiness, so please let me know what you think if you read it!**

**Also, thanks to my best friend Jess for all her advice and support! hugs Oh, and this fic is Tate with some Tibby/mcabby...and it's AU (since has both Ziva and Kate in it) set in no particular time but Ziva has been there about a year so in some sense it's set around season 4ish. ENJOY!**

**--N--N--N--N--N--N--N--N--N--N--N--N--N--N--N--N--N--N--N--N--N--N--N--N--N--**

**Summary:** The NCIS team are trying to track two men that are linked to some serious crimes, but their promising lead has them going undercover…as a family! They will have to pretend to be related or dating/married to each other at a family holiday park in order to keep their cover a secret. The question is: can they do it? **

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The last Option**

'We've got a lead!' Gibbs said loudly as he ran into the office to grab his gear. McGee, Tony, Kate and Ziva acted quickly and followed him just as quickly.

The entire of NCIS have been trying to put an end to two particular killers. Several months ago they had to reopen a cold case as a young Navy Officer was found dead that matched the case. At first they thought it was a copycat killer but further investigation and several murders later, it was certainly the same killer. Ducky gave them more to be concerned about as he announced it was defiantly two killers instead of just one.

About two weeks ago, they had picked up a trail but the killers were simply too good at covering up their tracks and clearly had a high level of forensic knowledge.

This was their biggest lead yet and will hopefully put an end to the brutal crimes the pair have committed.

--

Kate loaded her shotgun and peaked around the corner. Beside her was Gibbs and opposite them at another wall were Tony and McGee.

Ziva gave them the signal and they moved quickly.

McGee joined Kate in hiding while the others announced their presence and chased the two men. This is the first time anyone had actually seem the killers, even if their faces are well hidden.

'NCIS! Put down your weapon!' Tony yelled loudly.

'Catch us first' one of the men said and they took off down another corner; narrowly missing the bullets aimed their way.

'Ready?' Kate hissed to McGee and he nodded.

'Stop!' Kate yelled and pointed her shotgun at them, which made them skid to a halt.

'You're not going anywhere' Ziva said, blocking the last corner.

Gibbs and Tony were then forced to jump out of the way as a car drove towards them and clearly was not going to stop. Gibbs lay on his side and fired at the driver and tires, but as it turned out…the car was only a distraction.

Kate, Ziva and McGee ran after the killers as they jumped the fence.

McGee gasped for breath as the girls jumped the fence after them. He and Tony then ran down an alley while Gibbs handcuffed the car driver.

--

The killers remerged from an alley with the girls to their left and the boys to their right. The younger one fired his gun at McGee, and he went down fast. Tony skidded to a halt to assist him while the girls continued their chase, determined to get those scumbags once and for all.

'McGee?' Tony tapped Tim's cheek a bit to see if he was conscious.

Tim gasped a bit and coughed up blood. His shoulder was bleeding heavily so Tony called an ambulance quickly.

'Hang in there' Tony told him, supporting Tim's head with one hand. 'Stay awake, come on…stay with me!'

* * *

The ambulance had just left with McGee and Tony when the girls reappeared, thoroughly out of breath.

'They…got…away' Kate gasped, leaning on her knees for support.

'I can see that' Gibbs frowned, pulling out his phone to tell Jenny.

Ziva gasped for air as well but then turned and kicked a trashcan angrily, making a lot of noise and mess.

'Ah, at least…at least we know their male' Kate shrugged, but she was so worn out from the chase that she said nothing else.

'Calm down Ziva' Gibbs frowned.

'Don't you dare tell me to calm down!' Ziva snapped and regained her breath now that she was really mad. 'We were so close! How they missed those bullets…Gr!' she kicked another can, resulting in a large dint up it's side.

* * *

They got back to the office after visiting Tim in the hospital. It was such a relief that he was fine and was only going to be kept overnight. It took three of them to drag Abby out though, since she had gone into panic overdrive once she'd heard McGee had been shot.

They re-entered the office and Gibbs paused in front of Ziva's desk.

'How come you didn't go see McGee?' Tony asked and removed his jacket.

'He's alive, isn't he?' Ziva replied without taking her eyes off her computer screen. She then realized Gibbs was staring down at her and frowned at him. 'What?'

Gibbs said nothing and returned to his desk. He had been through what Ziva was going through: the obsession to catch a killer that really got under people's skin. Gibbs had gone through it with Ari, and now Ziva was going through it with one of the killers. One was the primary killer while the other did all the covering up, but to Ziva: it was personal. The primary killer had stalked and then murdered one of Ziva's friends. Bethany had been visiting America so she could hang out with Ziva. She wasn't from Israel but had been living there for two years.

Ziva growled and actually shoved her computer right off the table and onto the floor. She then spoke angrily in Israel.

'I don't think we want to know what she's saying' Tony told the others, guessing Ziva knew a lot of nasty words that he'd never even heard of.

'I will find him!' Ziva snapped and picked her computer up again.

'McGee would have a fit if he knew you'd thrown your computer' Tony sighed but then had to duck a stapler.

'You can't let it consume you like this, Ziva' Kate said. She hadn't known Ziva very long but she knew Gibbs's past obsession with Ari and this was exactly like it; although Gibbs hadn't abused any machine or object in his reach.

'Bite me!' Ziva snapped and tapped her keyboard loudly.

'Okay' Kate sighed and decided to keep out of it.

* * *

The next few days went past without any luck on the killers, even after McGee returned and did traces on the car. And even after Gibbs interrogated the life out of the driver. Ziva was the first one in every morning and some were beginning to think that she never even left at night.

But at least, her efforts paid off. Just when everyone was on the stage of giving up, she yelled in triumph and brought a picture up on the plasma screen. The entire team was there, including Ducky and Jenny.

Tony looked up at the picture next to him and saw it was of a family fun national park.

'Oh that's…nice, Ziva. But ah-'

'Shut up!' Ziva hissed and Tony instantly went quiet.

'Explain' Gibbs said and got up, along with Kate and McGee so they could see it better.

'I have tracked the killers here. They are currently in disguise at this Family Holiday Park and plan to cause serious damage there before fulfilling their terrorist plan which will kill hundreds…if not more'

'And how do you know this?' Tony gasped.

'Well obviously not through doogle!' Ziva growled.

'Google' McGee, Kate and Abby corrected in unison.

'Whatever' Ziva spat and calmed down. 'This is a very promising lead and I am going there. I am going to kill that-' she then muttered in Israeli again.

Jenny raised an eyebrow since she knew a few of the words Ziva was saying.

'Woah, they've really got her worked up' she sighed. 'But Ziva's right…this is a very promising lead, and if we don't catch them now…' she trailed off.

'Yeah but how do we know who's them?' Kate frowned. 'There are dozens of families there along with hundreds of rangers and miles of camp! Not to mention the surrounding bush, rainforests and rivers…what?' she noticed everyone was staring at her. 'I…I've seen the place' she shrugged.

'We'll have to go under cover' Gibbs realized.

'As what?' Tony asked. 'I mean what could we possibly go under cover as at a family park?'

'A family?' Abby shrugged. 'Ooh!' she then got excited since she knew she'd be making up all the background checks.

'Oh yeah, that's really gonna work…come on, how could we pull that one off?' Kate asked; it seemed rather stupid to her, plus she hated the park.

'There isn't any other option, but I do know how it could work' Jenny nodded.

'Shoot me now' Tony groaned. He had a really bad feeling about this.

'Gladly' Kate smirked at him but didn't move.

'Look' Jenny frowned and they glanced at her. 'It's not going to be easy, but if you all keep to your cover it should work out and we can finally catch those bastards' Everyone was a bit surprised by her cursing, but stayed quiet as she explained their covers. 'Gibbs, you can be the parent taking his daughters for a holiday. Kate and Ziva…that will be-'

'Wait' Abby butted in. 'One of the guys is a forensic genius, I mean I'm not a special agent, but I'm still special!' she pulled an innocent smile but then sighed, seeing the disapproving expressions on everyone's faces. Well, apart from Ziva's.

'I can act as Gibbs's daughter easily' Abby continued, desperate to convince them since she knew she was their best hope at catching one of the killers, if not both.

'It's too dangerous' McGee jumped in, ignoring Abby's betrayed look. 'Sorry Abbs, but I don't want to see you hurt'

'Awe' Abby smiled and then glared. 'Traitor'

'Abby' Kate said and approached her. 'We know you want to help but-'

'No!' Abby snapped; she was going to full on prove her point this time. It was time she did something that wasn't in her lab. 'That guy is the best! Well not better than me but…he knows what he is doing!' Abby crossed her arms. 'How do you detect if a marking or detail has been removed from a surface? How much do you know about volatile hydrocarbons? And if I asked you to-'

'Okay, we get it' Ziva sighed, holding up a hand. 'She has a point' Ziva then told the group.

'I don't like it' Tony sighed.

'If we lose these killers again, hundreds of lives will be lost, including everyone at the park' Abby said and faced Gibbs. 'Please, you have to let me do this Gibbs!'

Gibbs glanced at Jenny, leaving the decision in her hands.

'I want a voice feed from MTAC at all times on each of you' Jenny announced and McGee rushed to his phone to follow her request since she'd looked at him when she'd said it. 'You will all have a GPS track on you, on an item you will only remove for water-based activities' she said, glancing at Kate.

Kate went to her desk to use her phone then.

'Abby, I want full background checks on everyone, which we will create later together' Jenny said and then sighed. 'In the meantime, Ziva will teach you to use firearms, and anything else that will help you defend yourself if required'

'Yes!' Abby hugged Jenny and then left with Ziva.

'What do I do?' Tony wondered.

'Research the park, find out everything you can that will help us with the mission' Jenny nodded and turned to Gibbs. 'We need to attend a briefing'

* * *

It was just after dinnertime as everyone (except Tony and Ducky) crowded around Abby's desk in her lab.

'Okay, hit me' Abby told Jenny since her computer was ready for the background checks.

'It's risky but we're going to keep the original first names because it's easier to abide by' Jenny sighed and then cleared her throat. 'Okay, Jethro Marshal has three daughters' she said. 'Abigail Marshal is the youngest. Ziva Marshal was adopted at a young age, which is because of your accent Ziva. It's hard to cover something like that up in a family situation'

Ziva nodded in understanding and watched as Abby typed the information into her computer.

'And then there is Kate. You will be Jethro's daughter as well, but you're married to Tony-'

'Woah, what?' Kate snapped into full attention. 'You want me to be _married _to Tony?' she pulled an utmost disgusted expression.

Jenny continued without responding to that. 'Tony and Kate Michaels have been married for one year, dated for two years before that' Jenny read off her notes. 'Then McGee, you'll be Timothy Jacobs, Abigail's one-year boyfriend'

'Please don't call me Abigail' Abby frowned as she typed. 'Got it, anything else?'

Tony entered the lab and took a deep breath. 'Okay so it's a really big place' he frowned. 'There are over a hundred activities and almost all are outdoor based…rock climbing and stuff. There are different camping quarters set up around the area, several km from each other. Now, Ziva has traced our killers to the 2nd quarter, which has twelve guest cabins and three ranger cabins' he took a breath and continued. 'I called the head office and the 2nd quarter has two cabins free so I told them to book us in and they wanted details. So I said them we'll call them back in the hour' he nodded. Tony really didn't feel like reading out all the details about the park since it was a lot. He noticed the look on Kate's face and the way she glared at him 'What?'

'You and Kate and married' Abby smirked and wolf whistled. The grin disappeared quickly though as Kate glared at her too.

'Ah, it'll take me a bit to get this all set up for tomorrow' Abby said. 'Give me two hours'

'I'll call the park back' Gibbs said. He'd stayed quiet until now; he didn't like his cover at all. He left with Tony following behind. McGee and Jenny went to prepare MTAC while the three girls stayed there.

'I hate this' Kate frowned.

'Tony's not that bad' Abby shrugged.

'I have to be married to him!' Kate said loudly.

'Yeah, I see your point' Abby then nodded and patted her friend's shoulder sympathetically. 'Sorry Kate'

* * *

After a long night, the team finally headed home for some much needed rest.

The following morning came around and they were officially under cover as they all boarded the bus that was taking them out to the Nevada Family Fun National Park.

Gibbs stepped out of the bus first; bag over one shoulder with another under his arm. He watched Abby jump down the steps in excitement, holding McGee's hand as she did. Kate and Tony then made their way over and glanced around.

Kate stretched and yawned, shoving Tony a bit angrily.

'What did I do?' Tony asked.

'You let me fall asleep' Kate frowned.

'Those two don't even need to try and act like a married couple' McGee muttered under his breath.

'Let's go' Gibbs said and started walking towards their campsite. 'Let's get this nightmare over with'

* * *

**Author's Notes: There! That's the first chapter folks. Just one note, in case someone notices it later: the guys they were running from weren't actually the killers which is how the team can go undercover without the killers suspecting them or knowing who they are. This will be explained at a later date, but jsut thought i'd say before anyone noticed. Anyway, If you liked it, hated it, have questions etc...please, I'd love to hear them!!**

**-Mel**

**p.s** those that read 'camping trip' don't worry, this one is heaps better than that fic and WILL be finished, even up to chpater 10 in writing now :) Hope this makes up for the issue with that fic being unfinished, it was beyond my control. enjoy.


	2. Finding Solid Ground

**Author's Note: **Well here's the next chapter and thanks to my reviewers: **OTHlover04** and **sorgina13**!! Glad you liked it and the updates will keep coming! Also thanks to Jess, my best friend and lifesaver :) You rock!**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Finding solid ground

'Hi, how can I help you?' a young guy at the reception asked as he smiled at the group.

'We have a booking' Gibbs told him. 'The Marshals?'

The guy turned to his computer and looked them up. 'Ah yeah…Jethro Marshal, booking for six?'

'That's us' Kate smiled.

The guy smiled at her very friendly and nodded, which made Tony clear his throat and step forward.

'Is there a chance that my _wife_ and I could have a cabin to ourselves?' he frowned, giving the guy a glare.

'Ah…' the guy gulped and checked their booking. 'Saids here that you've booked two cabins, each with three beds' he scratched his head and shrugged. 'I'll have a ranger escort you to them, if you like?'

'I think we'll be okay' Ziva said and walked off, which everyone followed.

'Alright there Tony?' Kate asked, seeing the distrust on Tony's face when he glanced back at the reception guy.

'I don't like him' Tony frowned.

* * *

After several more minutes, the group found themselves utterly lost.

'I vote for ranger escort' Abby put her hand up eagerly.

'Need help?' a ranger dressed in a green park uniform asked them from behind.

'Woah' Abby stared at him; shocked her demands came true.

'We're a little…lost' Kate sighed. 'Which is my husband's fault, of course' she placed a hand on Tony's shoulder.

'I was following the map!' Tony claimed in his own defense.

'Ah, it's upside down' the ranger pointed out and removed his hat to reveal golden brown hair, which was short and spiked.

Kate and Abby did their best to look uninterested since they were supposed to be with Tony and McGee.

'So um, what cabins are you after?' the ranger asked. 'I'm Eric by the way'

'Two and Three' Ziva frowned, annoyed that she'd given Tony the map. But she then snapped into "hunting mode" and took in all of Eric's appearance, making mental note of all details.

--

They arrived at the right side of the campgrounds in their quarter, thanks to Eric.

'Thank you so much' Abby smiled and dashed into cabin three, dragging McGee along behind her.

'Guess we're number two' Tony smirked and went in, but then quickly turned back around and tried to block Kate's entrance.

'Move!' Kate growled.

'You don't want to see this' Tony winced but Kate elbowed him in the chest and went inside the cabin.

'You're kidding' Kate glared at the double bed.

'Precisely why you two need supervision' Gibbs said, dumping his bags on the bed that was located on the other side of their cabin.

'Could this possibly get any worst?' Kate moaned and lay back on the double bed in defeat.

'Well, at least you're not-'

'Shut up Tony' Kate snapped.

'All settled?' Eric asked, peaking inside.

'My husband's being a jerk, can I trade him for you?' Kate joked.

'Ah, I wish' Eric laughed, not thinking she was serious. 'Ah okay…the diner hall is that way' he pointed towards the right. 'And the nurse's station is down in that direction as well. All cabins have their own bathrooms but there is a public on down left if you're short on time' he smiled. 'And um, have fun!'

'Oh yeah, where's the nurse's station again-ouch!' Tony yelped as Kate kicked him. 'Thanks, now I really do need to know' Tony winced but saw Gibbs giving Eric a "they're idiots, ignore them" expression.

'Thanks boss' Tony grumbled, which had just slipped out.

"Boss"?' Eric repeated and looked at Tony, confused.

'We work together' Tony provided. 'Can't think of a worst torture, oh hang on…I'm married to Kate-ouch!'

Eric raised an eyebrow before leaving to assist other lost or confused guests.

'Way to go Tony, you almost blew it' Kate said, sitting up and started sorting her clothes into a drawer on the right side of the double bed.

'I'm not the only one' Tony said once the sounds of Ziva's yelling reached their attention.

Gibbs placed a palm over his face and counted to five before going to find out what was going on in cabin three.

--

Gibbs found Abby and Ziva both standing on a double bed and had pillows in their hands as "weapons". McGee was near the far corner, keeping out of it.

'Gibbs!' Abby snapped once she saw him. 'I mean…dad!' she corrected herself.

'Don't worry, I think it was only the entire campsite that heard you' Ziva growled.

Gibbs sighed and knew he had to not be the boss this time but imagine these two crazy females as if they were his daughters.

'Abby, Ziva' he held each of their arms and pulled them from the bed. 'This is a time for the family to get together, okay? I know you two have unresolved issues, but…put it aside, just this once, please?'

McGee was a bit shocked, Gibbs actually pulled off being a dad really well.

'Okay' Ziva rolled her eyes and tossed the pillow away.

'Sure daddy' Abby said and hugged Gibbs. 'How's Kate and Tony going?'

'Tony will be dead by morning' Kate announced as she came into the cabin. 'Please don't make me sleep with him' she then pleaded to Gibbs.

'Tim, go check on Tony' Gibbs told McGee and he left. 'Girls' he lowered his tone and shut the cabin door. 'These guys are good, we don't know if this place is bugged or what…keep your covers. Kate, you can kill Tony after' he sighed. 'This is not a holiday' he whispered and then left the cabin.

'Swap lives?' Kate asked Abby desperately.

'No way, McGee's mine' Abby frowned and hit Ziva with a pillow. 'Pillow war!' she screamed.

Ziva and Kate both grabbed a pillow and ganged up on Abby, laughing and were enjoying themselves now.

* * *

'You stay on your side of the bed-'

'Kate?' Abby peaked her head into cabin two a few hours later. 'We're heading off to the diner early…you guys coming?'

'Not yet' Kate replied.

'Yeah, Kate's only up to rule ten…eight hundred and ninety to go!' Tony said sarcastically as Abby left. 'Kate' he faced her. 'I don't like this much either, but we've got a job to do'

'I know that, but do you have to be so…'

'So what?' Tony raised an eyebrow.

'So…you!' Kate snapped and grabbed a jacket. 'Come on, the others are probably waiting for us at the diner hall'

'After you my lady' Tony joked, allowing Kate to walk out of the cabin first before he turned to lock it.

* * *

The dining hall was huge! Mainly because it was for the entire camp's 2nd quarter, which had some big, family cabins with over eight kids, they needed to provide room for them all. Tony and Kate looked around for their friends but a woman walking past in a short shirt and sleeveless top distracted Tony.

'Tony!' Kate hissed and grabbed his arm. 'Stop it, for five minutes. We're meant to be married, would you do this to your wife?'

'Never been married, I wouldn't know' Tony replied and smirked at the lady again.

Kate rolled her eyes and finally saw the others but their table was full. 'Come on' she got Tony's attention again and they headed over to where a man a bit older than them were sitting.

'May we join you?' Kate asked politely.

'Sure, my wife is just fixing her hair' the man rolled his eyes and gestured to the unoccupied seats in front of him.

'I'm Tony Michaels, and this is my wife Kate' he shook the man's hand.

'I'm Larry Simmons and-'

'I'm Cassie, his wife' a lady said and sat across from Tony. 'Handsome young man, no wonder you grabbed him' she joked with Kate.

'Yeah, gotta be quick' Kate tried to laugh as well but she wasn't overly happy about being married to a player like Tony. It made her look desperate or like a player herself.

'Hey' a woman came over to the table with the menus. 'We have specials tonight, would you like a menu?'

'Sure' Tony grinned, eyeing her up and down. He tried to resist but her costume was just…tempting. 'Ouch' he hissed as Tony kicked him under the table.

'You're not really married, are you?' Larry joked at Kate.

'Oh we are' Kate nodded and gave Tony a glare.

Tony cleared his throat and took a menu before sticking with his cover and turned away from the lady.

'How long?' Cassie asked, also skeptical.

'A year' Tony replied. He knew he had almost blown their cover then. The excitement of this place had just worn off and it sunk in deep that they really do have a job to do here. 'This place is just isn't something we usually do at all' he said and Kate relaxed.

'Then why are you here?' Larry asked as Cassie walked off again.

'My dad' Kate replied. 'He thinks we're drifting apart or something. My sisters are here too, and a boyfriend' she sighed. 'Abby just couldn't leave him behind' she joked, trying to sound realistic but Larry wasn't buying it.

Tony saw a pregnant mother down the end of the room and got an idea. 'You should eat something' he told Kate in a concerned tone.

'I agree' Cassie replied, carrying back a basket of rolls. 'This place would put me out of business'

'She owns a restaurant' Larry sighed. 'Spends all her time there'

'Hm' Tony nodded and turned to Kate again. 'I know you're in denial honey, but the fact is…you are carrying our child, and our child needs food'

Kate just about died on the spot then. 'What?' she snapped at him.

'It's still a bit of a shock' Tony said to Cassie, shaking his head. 'We're going to be parents'

'Oh!!' Cassie smiled and started congratulating them.

Kate finally picked up on why Tony had said such a thing since Larry and Cassie seemed to really believe their cover now. 'Yeah I guess…I need to accept that I am a few weeks pregnant with your child' Kate said and couldn't believe those words had escaped her lips. It almost made her skin crawl…almost.

'Kate!' Abby's voice yelled over the crowd. 'Hi' she smiled. 'We were wondering where you went' she said. 'We have two spare seats for you now'

'Nice talking to you' Kate smiled at Cassie and Larry.

'You too honey, good luck with the baby' Cassie smiled and waved.

'Baby?' Abby sniggered as they made their way through the crowd.

'It was the only way we could keep our cover' Tony shrugged.

'Yeah but now we have to stick to it' Kate glared. 'People around here talk'

'There you are' McGee said as they took their seats.

'We gotta talk' Tony hissed and they all leaned in closer. 'Kate's a few weeks pregnant okay? We lose our cover otherwise'

'Okay' McGee nodded and Gibbs took a sip of his wine glass.

* * *

After dinner was finally served, they all ate in silence, only talking every now and again. But by the time dessert finally came around, the team was pretty worn out. They hadn't gotten the best sleep the night before; they were up pretty late creating their covers and packing.

Abby and McGee were the first to head off to bed now, since they'd done a large majority of the technical work the previous night and while others went to sleep, they continued on.

Kate couldn't take much more and decided she and Tony were going go bed as well, despite the fact she really wasn't looking forward to sharing a bed with him.

Ziva and Gibbs were left sitting at their table, unsure of what to do…but they decided to just have desert and then go to bed as well.

'Relax a bit' Gibbs sighed to Ziva. 'You look too alert, too tense'

'They are here somewhere' Ziva frowned, referring to the killers. 'Eating ice cream and cake just like the rest of us, surrounded by families and children' she glared. 'I have the right to be tense'

* * *

'If you so much of touch me-'

'Kate, relax' Tony sighed and spat into the bathroom sink. 'You honestly think I'm going to try anything with Gibbs sleeping a few meters away? Tony asked.

'That's what worries me' Kate sighed. 'What if Gibbs wasn't here?'

Both agents then went quiet as Gibbs walked in.

Kate yawned and climbed into bed, thankful she'd bought a new two-piece pyjamas set since a) she was sharing a bed with Tony and b) it was really cold out tonight.

Tony fiddled with his bag until Gibbs went for a shower. He then climbed into bed beside Kate and lay on his back while Kate rolled over and faced away from him.

'If you ever get cold-'

'Don't even thing about it' Kate replied instantly but Tony finished his sentence anyway.

'-You can have my extra blanket'

'Oh' Kate glanced at him. 'I'm okay' she nodded and rolled over again, shivering slightly.

Tony glanced at the closed bathroom door and then reached over and grabbed his blanket. He placed it over Kate and then lay back down to go to sleep.

Kate glanced at Tony for a moment and then rolled back over, facing away from him again but she clutched his blanket gratefully.

--

In the other cabin, Abby and McGee were fast asleep in their double bed while Ziva stood outside in the cold. She only had her shirt, jacket and jeans on still but the chilly, night air didn't bother her since she'd had worst before. Ziva glanced around the dark and empty campsite curiously. There were several lampposts here and there that lit the area, but while everyone would see it as a dark, calm campground…Ziva saw it as a place to hide something dangerous. She took in every detail of the surrounding several times before heading back inside and locking the cabin door. Ziva was going to sleep with a gun under her pillow tonight…

--

Gibbs finally emerged from the showers and saw Kate and Tony were both on their backs and fast asleep. He smirked and wandered outside to give the area a quick glance-over before locking the door. He climbed into bed and lay awake for a moment. Gibbs felt under his pillow where he knew his gun was carefully concealed. Yeah, he knew all too well, it never hurt anyone to be cautious in a possibly dangerous situation such as this one.

Gibbs pulled out an activity brochure from his bag and saw that they were all scheduled to go fishing tomorrow, so that was defiantly going to be interesting.

Gibbs sighed and lay on his back; trying to get some much needed sleep. He was secretly enjoying himself to some extent here because he was in the father role. He'd lost his wife Shannon and his daughter Kelly all those years ago and it wasn't until now that he could really remember what the father role had felt like. It brought back some painful memories, but some nice ones too. Keeping to his cover was going to be easy…

* * *

It was hardly 4:00am when Ziva reopened her eyes and lay still, listening to every sound. She climbed out of bed and dressed in record speed. Her gun remained under her pillow, but she was armed with a knife concealed in her belt. Ziva casually unlocked the cabin door and stared out at the early morning scene before her. A few campers were sitting outside their cabins with hot coffees or rushing off to the public showers and toilets. Several young children ran around while their parents supervised. It was a strange feeling for Ziva and it made her sad to watch. She'd never really been a part of a proper family so this was an entire new experience for her. She relaxed a notch and sat in one of the outside chairs, just watching.

'Today will be most interesting' Ziva sighed and stared down at the fishing trip details indicated on her activity brochure. She had never been fishing before and to this day, she wasn't overly keen on the idea. But she was part of a family now; maybe it was time to act like it.

'I have a feeling I'm going to regret this' Ziva frowned and looked back over to the campers from cabin ten, directly across from her. A father was sitting with his coffee mug while his wife stood behind him, watching their two children play. A young girl with long, brown hair was running around while her brother chased her. They were both laughing and enjoying themselves under their parent's watchful gaze.

Ziva watched them sadly and glanced to her right where Gibbs emerged from his cabin, giving her a small wave, in which she returned.

Ziva looked over at the family again and sighed. It was then that she realized this mission was so much more to her than just catching two killers, but it was going to be a test as well. Could she really handle being a part of a family she'd never had? Could she afford to let this place bring back past memories of her brother, of her parents…? No, probably not.

'You'll be okay' Gibbs told Ziva as he came over, placing a hand on her shoulder once he'd seen the look on her face and the way she watched the family from cabin ten. 'Nothing will happen to you that you can't handle'

Ziva looked up at him, letting loose some of her venerability for just a moment.

'How do you know?' she asked.

'It's my job' Gibbs winked and then turned to say good morning to Abby as she emerged from the cabin, hugging Bert…her farting hippo.

Ziva smiled and stood up. 'Morning' she said to Abby but got a hug in return.

'Morning Ziva!' Abby grinned, her hippo making farting noises as he was squished in Abby's arm.

'What time is it?' Tony groaned from the other cabin and stretched.

'Time to get this party started' Abby smirked and rubbed her hands together. 'Who's for fishing?' she grinned, looking around at their sleepy, lazy expressions. 'I love this place!' Abby hugged Bert tighter.

* * *

**Author's notes: And there is chapter two! Have you seen one of the killers yet? Maybe, maybe not...and there are more characters to meet next chapter as they participate in their first proper activity, maybe one or both of the killers will be there? It's a mystery fic, fun. Anyhow, please review and let me know what you think. If it's good, what you'd like to see, if they're in character, questions...theories...anything!! Review! And next chapter will be up very soon.**

**-Mel**


	3. Something Fishy

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to my reviewers! **Sorgina13,** I'm glad you liked it, most of the chapters have something funny in it as I like to write humor and NCIS is drama/humor/story-telling genre so yeah. **PH2W,** heh yeah, one of my fave lines. I love that I was able to write the sister dyanamics and dialogue, I'm also trying to get Tony/McGee some moments but it's harder for some reason...prob cuz they're not playning brothers. Tony is "brother-in-law" to everyone but McGee (well, "son-in-law" to gibbs). McGee's not actually related, sad. Anyhow yeah...there will be moments for everyone, mainly Tony/Kate though since they have the biggest role :). Anyhow...here's the next chapter and let me know whatcha think!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Something fishy**

Tony poked his breakfast with his fork sleepishly and tried to stifle another yawn. He glanced to his left where Kate was talking to Ziva about their fishing trip that the group where about to head off to.

'Never?' Kate asked. 'Not even once?'

'I don't like fish' Ziva said strongly.

'What, you've never been fishing before?' McGee asked once he overheard.

'No, what's the big deal?' Ziva asked.

'Have you been fishing?' Abby asked Gibbs.

'He builds boats' Tony pointed out and placed his fork down, straightening himself up.

'Not hungry?' Kate asked, seeing he'd hardly eaten anything.

Tony only replied with another yawn before getting up from his seat and looking for the bathroom.

'So, how was it?' Abby asked Kate, pretending McGee and Gibbs weren't there.

'What?' Kate asked.

'Sleeping with Tony' Abby smirked.

Kate shrugged and then turned to where Eric and another ranger stood up on the stage to announce those heading to the creek should leave now.

'Where's Tony?' Kate looked around for him. 'We'll catch up' she nodded and the group left.

'Tony!' Kate snapped and banged on the bathroom door.

'What?' he snapped back and came out.

'We're going to the creek now…you okay?'

'I'm fine' Tony frowned and followed her back to their cabin so they could gather all their equipment.

* * *

They reached the rocky creek area and set up their gear. Abby and Gibbs only took a short time and were then right into it.

Tony had abandoned his fishing rod to assist Kate and Ziva.

'Why do we need…never mind' Ziva sighed. 'Are fish really this stupid?'

'Yes' Tony replied and glanced over to Eric. 'Is it just me or…'

'Or what?' Ziva asked and looked over at Eric as well. 'Or what Tony?'

'He just seems-'

'-Fake' Kate provided the word.

'Alright here?' another ranger with darker, longer hair asked.

'We will be' Tony sighed and fixed Ziva's line again while Abby cheered in delight of catching a large fish.

'And you are…?' Ziva asked the ranger, determined to know them all.

'Phil' he replied and pointed to his nametag. 'Need any help?'

'We're fine' Tony replied and Phil wandered off to talk to Eric.

The three agents watched them suspiciously.

'Eric doesn't have a nametag' Ziva frowned.

'Kate!' Tony snapped and grabbed her rod before she could set out her line. 'You will not catch fish like that'

'Only because you scared them off' Kate sneered.

Tony stood behind Kate and placed his hands over hers to show her how to use the rod properly when setting it out in this area while Ziva continued to fight with her bait and hook.

'Yeah!' Abby cheered; catching her fourth fish and Gibbs reeled in his second.

'Nice catch' another father said to Gibbs. He was in fishing gear and had grayish hair much like Gibbs's. Beside him was his wife, whom also seemed very familiar and adapted to fishing.

'Thanks' Gibbs said in return. 'Nothing to it really'

'Those you kids?' the man asked, gesturing to the group.

'Three daughters' Gibbs replied.

'Hi, I'm Abby!' Abby smiled and shook the man's hand. 'And this is my boyfriend Timmy'

'Hey' McGee nodded, poking his tongue out a bit as he reeled in a fish, but it was too small and he had to send it back.

'Who's the guy?' the man's wife asked, gesturing to Tony.

'Kate's husband' Abby replied and went to get more bait.

'Excuse me for saying so…but you're saying those three girls are honestly your daughters? I don't mean to be rude, but Abby appears to be the only that seems like you'

Gibbs gave Kate and Ziva a glace, smirking as they fought over their rods with Tony. 'Yeah, well' Gibbs turned back to the man and spoke calmly. 'Kate takes after her mother and Ziva was adopted when she was little'

'Oh, I see' the man nodded. 'I'm Rodger by the way, Roger White'

'Jethro' Gibbs shook his hand.

'Sandra' Rodger's wife smiled and shook his hand also.

'You got kids?' Gibbs asked curiously.

'Son, Marcus…he's back in the cabin with his ipod thing' Rodger sighed. 'The kids these days and technology'

'I know the feeling' Gibbs sighed, giving McGee and Abby a glance. Abby had an Ipod in her pocket with one earpiece on her ear while she fished and McGee had a handheld fish scanner.

'Well if you're so good…you catch something!' Kate snapped a Tony, frustrated that she wasn't catching anything and that Tony was giving useless tips.

'I agree' Ziva added.

'I have caught…stuff' Tony shrugged. 'But the key to catching a big fish is-' he then tripped on small stone and fell backwards into the creek, utterly soaked.

The groups all cracked up laughing while Tony tried to get out but ended up falling in deeper.

'Yeah yeah, really hilarious' Tony rolled his eyes and crawled out. He bumped into someone's boots and looked up.

'Hey Abs' he winced, seeing Abby standing there angrily with her hands on hips.

'You are the biggest fish I've ever caught' Abby stated and removed her hook from Tony's jacket. 'I hope you liked the bait'

'Errgh!' Tony yelped and got the bait from his hair in panic, which just made everyone laugh harder.

'I think we'll call it a day' Eric smirked.

* * *

They all arrived back at the campgrounds and Tony went straight for the showers. Ziva removed her boots and sat on the outside chair of her cabin again, watching the campers. She sat upright once she saw a man getting out of cabin twelve. He looked around for a moment nervously and then spoke into a two-way radio.

'Gib-dad!' Ziva snapped and he came over, surprised she'd actually called him that for once.

Gibbs and Kate watched the man as he spoke for a moment and then went back into his cabin.

Kate frowned and went down to her cabin, only to find Tony going through his bag…in a towel.

'Din- Tony!' she snapped and turned away.

'What?' he asked and stood up with fresh clothes in one hand. 'Ah come on Kate, you can't say this isn't your dream?' he joked.

Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head before grabbing her phone from her bag.

She watched Tony head back to the bathroom and listened to the ringing.

'Hello?' Jenny answered.

'It's Kate' she replied and placed an earpiece on her ear, moving the phone back so Jenny could see her through her screen. 'We have many possible suspects here but it's simply too difficult to pick one…what do suppose we do, without blowing our cover?'

'Get to know them' Jenny replied. 'Be friendly with the campers, you're a profiler…you'll know'

'True' Kate sighed and saw Tony coming out of the bathroom, shaking his hair like a wet dog. 'Tony!' she snapped, which only amused Jenny.

'Everything okay there?' Jenny asked.

'Oh great, couldn't be better' Kate said sarcastically. 'I'll keep you in the loop' she then hung up.

'Hey, you married me' Tony smirked, seeing the disapproving look on her face.

'Don't push it' Kate glared and turned to leave but bumped into Gibbs. 'Sorry' she sighed and walked out. She headed right over to cabin twelve, which made Ziva jump off her chair and rush to catch up with her.

--

Kate knocked on the cabin door and the man answered.

'Yeah?' he frowned.

'Hi, we just got back from fishing and we didn't see you there' Kate smiled. 'I don't believe we've met?'

'Ah no' he shook his head but gave them a once over, smirking. 'Brad' he held out his hand to Kate

'Kate, and I'm married'

'Oh' he cleared his throat and held out a hand to Ziva.

'Ziva' she shook it. 'And don't even think about it. Do you not like fishing?'

'Nah, I wasn't feeling too good so I slept in' he nodded.

'Oh okay' Kate nodded and walked past him into the cabin, giving it a quick glance. 'I like what you've done with the place' she raised an eyebrow at him, since the place was an utter mess.

'Yeah well' he shrugged as Ziva glanced around as well. 'I don't like cleaning'

'You don't say' Kate rolled her eyes. 'Anyway, nice meeting you Brad' she smiled and left with Ziva right behind him.

'Well?' Ziva asked, knowing Kate's profiler skills.

'He's a slob, but no killer' she sighed. 'False alarm' she told the others.

'Now we can go to lunch!' Abby grinned.

* * *

Kate stared down at her food and sighed, pushing the plate away.

'You don't eat much' Tony noticed. 'Bad food?'

Kate nodded and looked around the room, leaning closer to Tony as she lowered her voice. 'Do you really think we'll find them?'

'Maybe' Tony shrugged, eating some more chicken. 'We don't have much to go by, other than that they're male and dress like that guy' he nodded his head towards Roger's son Marcus.

'He's just a kid' Kate sighed. 'I hate not knowing who we're up against'

Ziva took a sip of her drink and glanced down as a small boy tripped near her chair. She looked around for the parents but saw none so she helped him up.

'You're not my mummy' he said but then a woman rushed over.

'There you are! Thank you' she smiled at Ziva and carried her son away.

Ziva nodded and sat back down, she no longer had an appetite.

'You okay?' Abby asked but then McGee grabbed her attention.

'Surveillance cameras' McGee hissed, getting everyone else's attention. 'In the corners and above the stage'

'Guess someone's watching' Ziva said and went back into 'hunter mode".

* * *

t wasn't until an hour after desert that the team headed back to their cabins. Abby, McGee, Tony and Ziva stayed up to play a game of poker while Gibbs and Kate sat outside their cabin and just kept an eye on the place.

'There's a parent and child bonding session we're signed up for tomorrow' Kate said.

'I know' Gibbs replied.

'Are we going?' Kate wondered.

'Uh huh' Gibbs nodded.

'And it has nothing to do with the free coffee?' she asked skeptically.

'Nope' Gibbs lied.

'Hey Kate' Tony came to the door. 'Wanna play poker?'

'No thanks' she sighed. 'I don't feel too good'

'Well you didn't eat much' Tony frowned but was called back inside.

'I'm fine' Kate rolled her eyes as Gibbs glanced at her in concern.

'I know' He nodded, acting as if he wasn't concerned about her at all.

'Ha!' McGee grinned, making the others all groan in complaint.

'You cheated' Tony frowned and tossed his cards down.

'Come on, I only won once' McGee said smugly. 'Hey, you going to that parent child bonding thing tomorrow?' he asked the girls.

'Yes' Abby grinned and quoted the activity brochure. 'It is a moment for all parents to talk with their children no matter the age, so they can find common ground in their relationship. All parents and children should know to respect and form a strong connection-'

'Okay, stop' Tony frowned. 'What about you?' he turned to Ziva.

'Have to' she said but left it at that. She never bonded with her parents, so why should she bond with someone who isn't even really her parent?

'Bed' Gibbs said and came inside.

Tony got up and headed off to his cabin while Abby hugged Gibbs goodnight.

Tony entered the cabin and saw Kate was already asleep. He sighed and climbed in beside her.

'Night Kate' he whispered and closed his eyes. He knew that while he and his team were heading off to bed, so where two killers that were bent on staying hidden amongst innocent families. Wherever they were and whoever they were…Tony knew it was only a matter of time before they found them, unless he and his team were found first...

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_ Well, whatcha think? There are clues in each chapter, some small others almost painfully obvious or large. And just a reminder, this is a tate fic mainly but also uncludes tibby/mcabby and then bondings/friendships between everyone. Jimmy, Jenny and Ducky aren't in it much but that may change. Please review!! Any suggestions, theories etc are greatly welcomed!**

**-Mel**


	4. Bonding Moments

**Author's Notes:** Okay so I only got two reviews for last chapter, kinda sad cuz I know that almost ten people added this story to their alerts after chapter 3. So if you read, please send me a review letting me know you like this etc or any questions cuz it makes this fic worth submitting. Thanks to **PH2W** (No, they aren't being poisoned but the reasons behind the ill-causing of the food wil be later.) and **armywifey1227** (Glad you love the storyline!) for your reviews!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Bonding Moments

'We're off the see the wizard' Abby skipped and sung as she went to catch up with Ziva, Kate and Gibbs the following morning.

Tony and McGee watched them head off towards the diner hall where the parent and child bonding thing was being held for an hour or two.

'Now what?' McGee wondered.

'What do you think? Tony asked with a smirk.

'Battleships?' McGee smirked back.

'Battleships' Tony nodded and they rushed into cabin three.

'Man, this thing is awesome!' he grinned as McGee pulled out his electronic battleships game.

--

Gibbs and the girls stared at the sea of parents and children around them; it was a very nerve-wrecking scene.

'Jethro' the leading ranger Charles directed his attention towards him. 'What do you like most about each of your daughters?'

'Ah…' Gibbs glanced at the three girls as they watched him expectantly. 'Ah well, Abby is very smart…a computer wiz' he said and turned to Ziva, seeing a strange, somewhat sad look on her face. 'And Ziva…she's…very strong. She knows what she wants and goes after it' he nodded, turning to Kate. 'And Kate's just like her mother, she has a…real love for life' he said, trying to sound realistic but he couldn't exactly say Abby was at her best when she working forensics or computer hacking, or that Ziva is likely to kill someone before they could dare harm her or the team, or even that Kate's profiling skills never let the team down when they need it most.

'And what do you three like best about your father?' Charles redirected it back towards Abby, Kate and Ziva.

'He spoils me' Abby grinned smugly, which some parents laughed at.

Kate smirked at Abby's reply and tried to think of one herself. 'He's always there for us when things get tough'

'And Ziva?' Charles asked her.

Ziva wasn't comfortable with this discussion. They should be out there catching the killers, not enduring this rubbish. 'He gave me a family' she shrugged, remembering it was part of her cover that she was adopted. 'And I'm not in the mood for this' she sighed and left.

--

'You're going down!' Tony cheered as he sunk another one of McGee's ships.

McGee laughed and targeted one of Tony's tanker ships. 'We'll see'

Both boys paused as Ziva stormed into the room and sat on her bad, grabbing a magazine to read.

'Ah…' Tony went to talk to her but decided he wanted to live. 'Fire!' he commanded his ship and pressed the button.

'Miss' McGee announced with a grin. 'And I win' he fired his last missile and suck Tony's final ship.

'Oh, come on!' Tony complained loudly. 'Two out of three' he then tried to bargain while Ziva just read her magazine and ignored them until the other returned to tell them that dinner was in an hour.

* * *

The following morning, Tony and Kate awoke to find the cabin empty and the campgrounds were rather quiet.

'Where is everyone?' Tony asked after he checked cabin three for the others but it was locked.

'Canoeing' Kate told him, checking the activity brochure.

'Why did you sleep in?' Tony noticed it was a bit after lunchtime.

'I was feeling a bit ill from dinner and needed more rest' she shrugged.

'Hm, why did I sleep in?'

'You always sleep in' Kate sighed. 'But I wasn't counting on spending the entire afternoon with you' she rolled her eyes and sat on the bed.

'You're enjoying yourself' Tony said. 'You just don't want to admit it because that would mean you could actually put up with being married to me'

'Maybe' Kate replied.

'Or-'

'Shh!' Kate snapped and held up her hand, listening carefully. She opened the cabin door cautiously and saw a girl about seven crying, lying on her stomach as if she'd just fallen over.

'Hey' Kate went over and helped her up. 'Are you okay?'

'I want my m-mum' she girl sniffed but was relieved she wasn't alone. 'I-I stopped to look at a b-butterfly and they were g-gone!' she said, hugging Kate.

Kate picked her up and comforted her while Tony scanned the area for anyone.

'Were you here or someplace else?' he asked.

'We were going canoeing' the girl wiped her nose with a tissue Kate pulled from her pocket. 'They said if I g-get separated from th-them to c-come here'

'You did good' Kate nodded and held her close, carrying her into the cabin. She placed the girl on Gibbs's bed and wiped a stray tear.

'Honey, what's you name?'

'L-Lucy'

'Lucy, we're going to look after you until your parents get back okay?' Kate told her and crouched down to her level. 'When are they due back?' she asked Tony.

'Ah…' he grabbed the activity schedule. 'In about an hour'

'I-I shouldn't talk to strangers' Lucy said, now a bit frightened of them.

'We're not going to hurt you' Tony said. 'Kate's pregnant, we're going to be parents ourselves soon'

Kate sighed at that but it seemed to work, Lucy was less afraid.

'And if my daughter had gotten separated from me or Tony but come here just like she was told, I know I wouldn't want her to be alone'

Lucy nodded and wiped her tears away.

'You're very brave' Tony nodded and handed the first aid kit to Kate so she could fix Lucy's cut knee.

Lucy played with her long, brown hair while Kate worked on her knee. She was in a pink skirt and matching shirt with a heart on it.

'There we go' Kate said and placed a band-aid over the cut. 'Now where's that smile?' she asked and Lucy gave a shy smile.

'Oh! I know just the thing' Tony said and dashed from the cabin.

'Are you in love?' Lucy asked.

'Ah…' Kate didn't want to lie to a child, but children talk too. Although, was it a lie to say no?

'Yes' Kate smiled convincingly.

'Is the baby a boy or girl?'

'I…don't know. It's too early to tell' Kate said and saw Tony coming back with McGee's battleships game.

'Arr!' Tony said as if he was a pirate. 'Ye think ye can beat me? I challenge ye to eh duel me matey!' he then smiled at Lucy and wriggled his eyebrows as if to say "_you know you want to_".

Kate smiled and watched as Lucy and Tony sat on the floor and set up their game. It made her wonder, maybe she was wrong about Tony in some ways. She always thought he would make an okay father, but today proved otherwise. It surprised her that after almost three years, she really didn't know that much about him…and she was a profiler.

* * *

Later that afternoon, as Lucy beat Tony in their eighth game, frantic voices were heard from outside.

'Mummy!' Lucy jumped up and ran out of the cabin, right into her mother's desperate arms. 'Daddy' she then added as he stood beside her mother.

'I thought I lost you' the mother sobbed and hugged her daughter, picking her up and then faced Tony and Kate. 'Thank you so much!'

'We just found her, no one was around' Tony shrugged.

'Mummy, that lady Kate is going to have a baby!' Lucy smiled.

'Really?' the mother asked and smiled at Kate.

Kate just shrugged but felt Tony stand closer to her as if to make a point of saying he was the father.

'I'm Marie' the mother smiled and shook their hands. 'This is my husband Billy'

'Hi' Tony held out his hand but Billy didn't take it. Marie was too busy with her daughter to notice her husband's strange rudeness.

'Oh I don't know how to thank you!' Marie said again as Gibbs and the others walked towards them.

'Will you join us for dinner tonight? I insist!'

'Oh, I don't know…' Kate thought about it and shrugged. 'Why not?'

'See you then' Tony said to Billy but he just nodded and followed his wife and daughter. Billy smiled at the stories she told and seemed less reserved again.

'Something wrong?' Gibbs asked, pausing at the looks on Tony and Kate's faces.

'Billy, he didn't seem to thrilled to see his daughter that had been missing all day' Tony frowned.

'I agree' Kate nodded but then saw McGee was very…wet. She snorted and saw Ziva was soaked also.

'He can't row' Ziva explained. 'Capitalized our canoe'

'Capsized' Tony corrected her.

'I can row!' McGee defended himself but pulled something green from his clothes, frowning at it.

'Not very well' Ziva frowned, she wasn't very happy at all with the entire trip. 'Tell me again how this is helping with our mission?' she snapped, a little too loudly.

'Mission?' Eric the ranger echoed.

'Well we're currently failing it' Ziva rolled her eyes; she was quick to cover up, quicker than anyone could even react. 'This so called "Settling our differences and being a real family again" mission is crap!' she snapped and went into her cabin, slamming the door behind her.

'You think maybe I should have chosen theme parks?' Gibbs asked innocently, giving the impression this park was his choosing.

'Probably' Kate nodded and went into cabin two while Tony followed.

'That was weird' Tony said.

'Yeah, we almost got caught' Kate replied.

'Not that…I mean Lucy' Tony shrugged. 'It was just…weird'

Kate turned to face him, seeing his thoughtful expression. 'Weird as in "odd" or weird as in…?'

'You ever think about having kids someday?' he asked, trying to sound casual.

'I'm pregnant, I say we're past the thinking stage' Kate pat his arm but then whispered. 'Yes I do, but not with you Tony' she smirked and lay on the bed. 'I am not looking forward to dinner. I swear there is so much suspicion in that diner hall'

'You think Billy really could be a killer?' Tony wondered.

'I was talking about the food' Kate frowned. 'And yeah, I think he might be one of our guys. Poor Lucy though…it's hard to imagine that the parent of that sweet little girl could be a killer of hundreds and futuristically thousands'

'That won't happen' Tony stated. 'If it's true, that little girl isn't going to find out her dad's a cold hearted killer' he said and left the cabin.

Kate just stared after him in surprise, but groaned as her stomach turned at the thought of dinner since it was only in an hour or so.

* * *

By six thirty, the group separated as they reached the diner hall. Tony and Kate seated themselves with Marie, Billy and Lucy. Abby and McGee sat with a computer geek they'd met while canoeing, and Gibbs sat with Roger, his wife Sandra and their son Marcus decided to join them. Ziva wasn't hungry and was back at the cabin reading a magazine, or so she claimed.

'It's ridiculous!' she hissed to Jenny and checked the coast was clear again.

'Give it time Ziva' Jenny said. 'They are good at what they do and blending in will help you get closer to them…but I sense there is something else on your mind? Surely you didn't risk calling me simply to say it's hard after only a few days?'

'No' Ziva sighed and sat on her bed. 'I'm having some…difficulty, with my cover'

'Tell me about it' Jenny said and sat on the chair in MTAC to listen.

* * *

Gibbs sipped his coffee and glanced to his right where he saw McGee, Abby and their geek friend leaning over and talking about something quietly. He took another sip and looked over towards his left where Tony and Kate were laughing with Marie and Billy about something Lucy had done when she was younger.

Gibbs sipped the last of his coffee and spotted a tattooed man ahead of him, down the back talking with another man that looked alike him so Gibbs presumed they were related in some way. They darted their glance around the room every few minutes and there was just a cautious look about them. They got up and quickly made their way towards the door. Gibbs left his coffee mug there and casually followed them.

Gibbs stood by the doorway, pretending to be inspecting the dim light while the two men talked amongst themselves nervously.

'No, they cannot find out' Tattooed man hissed and grabbed the other man's arm. 'Come on, this is too risky' he said.

Gibbs glanced around again and followed them expertly.

The men entered cabin nine and locked the doors, also drawing all the curtains closed.

Ziva came out of her cabin once she spotted Gibbs standing nearby with a very secretive, serious expression. He was staring at the door of cabin nine, so she looked at it too and guessed they just had a pair of suspects.

Gibbs pulled out his phone and entered cabin three with Ziva closing the door behind them.

--

'Ah bit of this and that, mainly boring office work' Tony shrugged, explaining what he did for a living, according to his cover. 'Kate's a secretary' Tony said to Billy. The girls had taken Lucy to the bathroom but as Billy pointed out, he was sure the girls just wanted an excuse to gossip about them. Billy was very un-reserved now and seemed very laid back, but still hadn't said anything about how he acted before

'So ah, what do you do?' Tony asked. 'Any special skills?'

'Nah, I've just left the marines' Billy shrugged. 'Trying to get a job but Marie insists I stay home with Lucy since she works as a teacher aid'

Tony nodded and noticed his phone was vibrating. 'Excuse me' he said as the girls returned to their seats.

'Tony, we need you and Kate back here. Now' Gibbs said and hung up.

'Kate' Tony turned to her quickly. 'Ah we need to go, it's getting late'

'Yeah, well nice meeting you all' Kate sensed the urgency and bid goodbye to the family quickly.

'But it's only seven thirty…' Marie sighed. 'What did you say?' she hit Billy's arm.

'Nothing!' he said and then watched the couple leave, suspicion covering his face.

'I got to take this call' Billy got up.

'I didn't hear your phone ring' Marie frowned but shrugged as her husband walked off. 'Eat your veggies Lucy dear'

* * *

Tony and Kate reached cabin three and went inside, seeing Ziva looked like she was a warrior preparing for battle.

'We have suspects' Gibbs hissed quickly and fixed up his gun. 'Two men snuck out of the diner before' he didn't have time to explain but that was enough.

'I think we have three suspects' Tony said. 'Billy Mason left the marines rather recently'

'And he seems the type' Kate added.

'Two killers, three suspects' Ziva said and replaced a section of her gun, making it "click" loudly. 'This will be interesting'

'They're splitting up' Gibbs announced from the window. 'One is dressed as a ranger' he turned back around. 'Kate, Tony…follow him' he ordered and the four of them left the cabin quickly but cautiously…

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_ yes, I am stopping it there! It will be too long otherwise. Please review, I really need some feedback to keep my posting motivation! Let me know whatcha think!**

**-Mel**


	5. Closer

**Author's notes: **Thanks to **hollowserenity, armywifey1227, sorgina13, OTHlover04,** and** hannah** for your reviews! Made me smile. I'm glad you all like this story and the plot, thanks for reviewing! And of course, thanks Jess! :)

**

* * *

Chapter Five: Closer**

Gibbs gestured Ziva towards the right side of cabin nine while he headed for the left. The tattooed man was inside but they were unable to see through the closed curtains. Ziva froze as there was movement and the window un-expectantly flew open.

'What the hell are you doing here lady?' the man snapped and it took Ziva everything not to shoot him for it.

Ziva hid her gun behind her back quickly and then smiled.

'I sorry' she said innocently. 'I saw you go in earlier and I couldn't' help it. Your tattoos are very interesting, what do they represent?' she wondered, aware that Gibbs was nearby and peaking through a small gap in one of the curtains.

The man looked Ziva up and down and seemed skeptical, so Ziva continued.

'My little sister has tattoos and each of her tell something about her, does yours?'

'Ah yeah' the guy frowned and nodded. 'But…look lady, you shouldn't be here'

'You're right, I'm sorry' Ziva nodded and walked off, being very careful with her gun. She gave him a wave and smile before heading back into her cabin.

Gibbs appeared beside her once the man shut his window again.

'Anything?' Ziva glared. 'I should have shot him!'

'He's on pot' Gibbs said. 'He's doing heavy drugs, but I don't think he killed anyone'

'Then I hope Tony and Kate have better luck' Ziva crossed her arms and hid her gun under her pillow again.

--

Tony and Kate had followed the tattooed man's cousin to the main ranger's cabin and tried to see into the windows but it was hard with the blinds and the fact that it was a rather large cabin.

Kate and Tony ducked once someone walked past the window and then waited a moment before peaking inside again.

'Shh!' Kate hissed and heard footsteps nearby. 'Someone's coming'

They looked for an escape rout but their chances of getting awake unseen were slim.

'Kiss me' Tony said.

'What?!' Kate glared.

'Nothing suspicious about a married couple kissing in the dark' he said.

'What about-' Kate hardly got the chance to say anything else as Tony kissed her since the footsteps were very close now. Kate kissed Tony back, but felt slightly guilty to the fact she responded because he was a great kisser and not to provide a realistic cover. She placed a hand on his neck and felt his hand find her waist.

'Do you mind doing that someplace else?' Charles pulled a face and went inside the cabin, standing by the window.

They parted and paused to listen to Charles on the phone to the nurse, something about a possible snakebite on a child. He then left the cabin again and the agents peaked inside, wondering where the other man had gone.

Kate bit her lip a little as she felt Tony right beside her. She had to admit, that kiss was really something. Tony turned and looked at her. They stared at each other for a moment but then heard voices and ducked down again.

'He's gone' a woman's voice said and the man they'd followed appeared near the window.

'You better go' she giggled. 'If Charles catches you…'

'Yeah' the man said and grabbed his shirt, dashing back to cabin nine.

'I know her' Tony hissed as he and Kate made their way back to Ziva and Gibbs. 'She's a child supervisor, Misty her name was…I think. Or was it Missy?'

* * *

They entered cabin three but then heard a familiar singing and Abby came inside, followed by McGee.

'What's going on?' McGee asked, seeing the way Ziva looked ready to shoot something…or someone.

After the group shared their recent adventures with Abby and McGee (Kate and Tony left out the kissing part of their story), Ziva seemed increasivly frustrated with the killers.

'So to make sure everyone is up to date' Tony said. 'We have just discovered something utterly "useful" about occupants in cabin nine. One is a heavy druggie and the other is banging the female ranger right under the chief's nose' Tony then took a breath. 'Meanwhile, we have Billy Mason has just left the marines and has a convenient cover of being married with a seven-year-old daughter' he added and everyone looked at him thoughtfully.

'You could ask them to dinner again' McGee offered. 'Get to know them more?'

'Urgh' Kate pulled a face at the thought of dinner. 'Can we discuss this in the morning?' she stated more than asked and left the cabin. Everyone assumed she was heading to bed but as Tony went to head off as well, he saw Kate heading to opposite way.

'Hey, where are you going?' He asked.

'The diner' Kate replied.

'I'll come!' Ziva said and ran after her.

'I don't like the food either' McGee said and went to catch up with the girls, wanting to have his own say in the matter.

'Battleships anyone?' Tony asked and Abby grinned mischievously.

--

Ziva pushed open the diner hall door cautiously, her Mossad training kicking in.

'I don't think the food is armed' McGee frowned, seeing how both Ziva and Kate were focused and cautious.

They wandered into the darkened, quiet hall and listening to their echoing footsteps as they made their way to the kitchen area.

'Can I help you?' a man dressed in chef's clothing asked as he was wiping down the counter.

'I have a few concerns about the food' Kate said, giving him a slight glare but he hadn't seen it since his back was to them.

'Yeah?' he asked. 'What's on your mind?' he turned to face them, discarding his cloth.

'What exactly do you put in it? I cannot eat it' Kate frowned.

'Oh, ah I don't prepare the dinner meals…John does'

'And where can we find him?' Ziva wondered.

The chef pointed towards the next room and they went in there to find a younger man talking on his phone. His back was to them so he didn't know they were even there.

'There's three of them' he said, his tone low but Ziva had heard well. She gestured to Kate and McGee and they moved to that he couldn't get away.

'Yes sir, I doubt it's their real names-'

Ziva yanked the phone from him. 'Hello; who is this?' she asked but was hung up on.

'Hey!' John snapped but Kate and McGee stood close to him, getting ready to grab him if he runs.

'Three of what?' Ziva interrogated.

'These-these guys!' John said and panicked. 'They supply the food but I don't think they're who they say they are! Please don't hurt me!'

The agents relaxed a notch and sighed.

'Get another supplier' Kate said. 'The food is gross'

'Y-yes ma'am' John nodded.

The agent's left the room but Ziva paused near the doorway. John checked out since he picked up his phone and then tripped a bit as he went to pack some equipment away. She spotted something interesting but turned away and followed the other two back to the campsite.

* * *

While having dinner with Marie and her family the night before, Kate had no chance to escape eating all her food since she was supposed to be pregnant and that meant eating for two. The food usually made her a bit sick but since it was in larger portions this time, she was very ill and slept through most of the following day.

Meanwhile: Abby, Gibbs, Ziva and McGee headed off to their next activity for the day, which was actual rock climbing.

--

McGee gulped and looked down again. He was about three meters up the mountain but his fear of heights was becoming too much.

'Come on Timmy!' Abby said from above him. 'You can do it!'

'I can't' McGee said and felt himself sweating, which almost made him lose his grip on the rocks.

'Yes you can!' Ziva yelled. She was almost at the top and liked this activity, much to her relief. Gibbs was already at the top waiting for them all.

Abby looked upwards but then climbed down to where McGee was clinging to the wall.

'We'll do it together, okay Timmy?' Abby asked and he gulped again before nodding shakily. 'Okay, come on…you can do it…and stop looking down!'

'I can't help it' he replied but took a deep breath, moving to grab another rock but almost fell off the wall. 'I can't do it!' he clung to the mountain again.

'You can hack into the pentagon on a regular basis and shoot the bad guys for a living…but you can't climb a wall?' Abby asked and smirked, as her method seemed to work. 'Tony could do this way better, you want him to have that over you?'

'No' McGee frowned and grabbed at the rock again. 'Okay, I can do this' he took another breath, making his way up the wall slowly again.

Abby smiled and went after him. Abby was the best at every activity and this one was no exception. She had actually climbed this mountain already before going back down to convince McGee to do it.

'See? You're nearly there!' Abby cheered.

A few minutes later, Ziva and an instructor responsible for their harnesses, pulled McGee over the edge and onto the top. Gibbs reached down and helped Abby up.

'Wahoo!' Abby screamed out, making her voice echo. 'I knew you could do it Timmy!' she hugged McGee tightly and kissed his cheek.

McGee felt very proud of himself, he looked out over everything and then glanced down, his face going green again.

'Good job Tim' Gibbs pat his back and that made McGee feel so much prouder of his accomplishment.

'I wish Tony and Kate were here' Abby sighed. 'I know Tony would probably never make it to the top' she joked and McGee glared at her, since she'd told him Tony would do better than he was.

--

As the group decided to stay up the top for a bit and take in the afternoon scenery, back at Camp…

Kate frowned a little and opened her eyes. She rolled onto her back and saw Tony was sitting besides her, reading over the activity brochure with the aid of his bedside lamp.

'What time is it?' Kate yawned.

'Ah' Tony looked at his watch. 'Almost four' he shrugged. 'Hey, did you notice how we're really missing out on a lot of these activities? Abby is trying to get us all to go to the survival track the day after tomorrow…I think we should go this time'

Kate yawned again and sat up and stretched before getting out of bed and seeing the campgrounds were rather deserted again.

'How long have you been up? She asked Tony.

'Since breakfast' he replied. 'I'm keeping you company' he then added, seeing Kate's confused expression. 'The others are rock climbing, poor McGee' he sniggered. 'He's afraid of heights'

'You've been in here all day?'

'Yeah, hey…you've lost weight' Tony noticed, seeing Kate's stomach as she stretched again. 'You're pregnant, meaning you're meant to be getting fatter, not skinnier'

'I can't keep eating that rubbish they call food' she frowned. 'Seriously Tony, why are you here?' she asked since he was sort of avoiding that topic.

Tony put the brochure down and walked towards her.

'Gibbs's orders' he stated. 'Besides, it would be very un-husband-like of me to leave my sick and pregnant wife here alone'

'And that's all?'

'That's all' he nodded. 'But now that you're up…battleships?'

'No thanks' she said and still felt slightly queasy. 'I think I should see the nurse'

'You okay?' Tony asked but Kate glared at him, giving him a "_what do you think, duh_?" kind of look.

Kate sat back on the bed and he joined her. They sat in silence for a moment before it seemed almost awkward and Kate had to say something.

'How do you think the others are going?'

'I'd do anything to see the look on McGee's face' Tony smirked. 'Kate, you kissed me' he then flung that subject seemingly out of nowhere.

'I did not' Kate frowned but knew she had that night when they thought they were going to be busted spying on the ranger's cabin. 'We were going to be caught, you kissed me to save our cover…end of story'

'You kissed me back' Tony said. 'Why?'

'Tony, we were about to caught! Why do you think?'

'I think it was more than that' he stated.

'We work together' Kate sighed. 'It was just a kiss'

'We don't work together' Tony said. 'We're married, Kate'

Kate glanced at him and then got out of bed. She grabbed a jacket and sat outside in a chair to wait for the others to come back.

* * *

No one was happier than Kate once they arrived at the diner hall for dinner and discovered a change in the food.

'Looks like John got a new supplier after all' McGee smiled and sat next to Tony and Ziva.

'Yeah' Kate nodded thankfully and was the first to start eating since she was starving.

'That's the spirit' Tony smirked and took a photo of her with his phone. 'Hey, where's Abby?' he noticed the absence of the Goth.

'Talking to one of the rangers about the survival track' Ziva said. 'Who's giving it a go?'

'You are?' Tony raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah, I like this one' Ziva nodded. 'Flying box, marine obstacle course and a race to finish it off…should be fun'

'Flying fox' Tony corrected.

'I didn't know foxes fly' Ziva frowned.

'They don't' Gibbs said.

'What?' Ziva just sat there confused. 'You Americans…' she muttered to herself about their language and the certain Goth sat beside Kate and Gibbs.

'The survival track is going to be so much fun! Tony and Kate are coming, and Ziva…come on McGee, pleeeeease?' she pleaded and pulled a puppy face.

'Fine' he sighed.

Everyone then looked at Gibbs.

'No' he said simply.

'Jethro' Abby said in annoyance.

'No' he said again.

'Who's going to the survival track?' Phil the ranger asked, taking down names.

'We all are' Abby told him and poked her tongue at Gibbs.

'How's the baby?' Marie asked as she walked past with Lucy and Billy. 'I heard you were a bit sick today'

'Yeah, we're fine' Kate smiled and they walked off.

'Oh, I wanna feel the baby' Abby placed her hands on Kate's stomach. 'I'll be his favourite aunt' she smiled proudly.

"His?" Tony and Kate echoed in unison.

'Can you imagine? I little Tony running around?' Abby smiled while McGee and Ziva tried not to laugh.

'No' Kate said, fearful of the though. 'No, no…no!' she shook her head. 'It's a girl'

Tony smirked to himself as the girls continued to argue the matter of a non-existent baby. He turned away from the group and glanced over at Lucy. He couldn't understand why he felt some sort of attachment to that girl; maybe because of the way her hair was just like Kate's and she was almost a mini-Kate.

Gibbs sighed as Ziva and McGee joined in on the baby debate. He saw Tony was watching Lucy in interest, but wasn't sure why.

'Everything okay?' he asked.

'Hm?' Tony turned back around. 'Yeah, we should check Billy out'

Ziva snapped into attention at the mentioning of their suspect. 'Tonight?' she asked hopefully.

'Nah, maybe tomorrow' Tony sighed. 'We're not scheduled to any activities tomorrow and then we have the survival track…'

'It's gonna be fun!' Abby broke out of the baby conversation and started explaining how the survival track worked.

Gibbs just sat there in silence. All throughout this trip he'd been cautious of his gut in case it told him something wasn't right or whatever, but now…something was very wrong. Gibbs just had a very bad feeling about the survival track and as much as he wanted them to not go to it he was sure Abby wasn't going to let it go. His gut was telling him this was a bad idea, this was going to end very terribly…Gibbs could only hope that for once, his gut was going to be wrong…

* * *

**Author's notes: Okay so there it is, I think this is one of my more favourite chapters but what do you think? Is the characterization right? Are you following the plot? Any ideas on who the killers are yet? Because you have all seen at least one of them so far! Please reivew and let me know whatcha think. The more or longer reviews the faster I update! :)  
-Mel**


	6. Trouble on the Horizon

**Authors notes: **Thanks **shirik**, **armywifey1227 and sorgina** for your reviews, and the survival route is rather important to the storyline...well, very important actually! And a huge thanks to **Oktober TM** for your helpful and motivating reivew!! I read it a dozen times with a smile on my face. I'm glad the characterization is right for most parts. I can't varify or deny if Billy is one of the killers but it's a good pick. Kate and Tony are not Lucy's parents, but that's what I thought then I wrote her. There is more to the Lucy storyline/character involving Kate and Tony but she is by no means related to her and they have not met her before previously. Thanks so much for your review! It makes my happy and helps me with the fic when I get a more detailed review! :)

Now, on with the next chapter!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Trouble on the Horizon

It was a Saturday, the one day a week that no activities were planned. Most of the campers in 2nd Quarter spent it sleeping or playing with their children. But the under cover NCIS agents and scientist spent it very differently.

The morning was kicked off with a late breakfast. Tony and McGee then played battleships for hours while the three girls sat outside and just talked about everyday stuff like any group of sisters should. Gibbs was away most of the morning talking to rangers and just getting to know the campgrounds a bit better.

As lunch came around, Gibbs brought the food down from the kitchens so they could have a picnic outside. After that…Abby challenged Gibbs into a poker game while Tony and McGee played battleships. Kate was outside the cabin with Ziva and just read one of her mystery novels. It was about three in the afternoon when Ziva got up and just decided to wander around. Kate offered to go with her but Ziva insisted on going alone. She spied on Billy for a while until she lost interest of watching him read to his daughter. Ziva glanced at her watch and sighed. She knew that it was waterproof and installed inside was a GPS tracking device. Everyone had one. McGee and Tony had gone with the watch option as well while Gibbs had a bracelet thing with the GPS installed. The cover for it was that it used to belong to his wife, the mother of Abby and Kate. It was a good cover so they went with it. Kate had her GPS locator device installed inside her left earring. Abby had gone the extra step and had it skin-embedded. It was unnoticeable under one of her ankle tattoos but it would have been painful to insert, surely. Abby had insisted on it though, especially since it was one of her only chances of coming along. She was the only one with a non-removal GPS.

Ziva sat on a log in the large campfire section that they were yet to use. In her mind she was going through every detail she knew about every suspect or camper in the area. While everyone was distracted largely from their mission at times, Ziva was the only one that was always focused on it. It was always on her mind at everything they did. Ziva was not going to let those killers get away this time.

--

Everyone was up bright and early the following morning since Abby had finally convinced everyone to participate in the survival track. The track includes treasure hunting with rangers for the kids, and while they do that, the adults were going to be put through a course. The course proved most interesting as it included: a massive flying fox that went right above the treetops, a marine obstacle course that was going to have them climbing, jumping and swinging. That was followed by some archery and finally, a race to the finish line.

'Ohh, this is so exciting!' Abby was practically bouncing as they awaited their instructions in the bush land.

'Okay everyone' Eric said loudly to get their attention. 'Karen and I are going to be with you on this one but you're on your own during the courses! We will only help with injuries or to ensure there is no cheating' Eric said and introduced the blonde beside him. She had her hair tied back and was wearing strong boots. Karen looked like she'd been a ranger for quite some time, especially when she took over from Eric.

'Please split yourselves into teams of two. One male and one female' she said. 'And then we'll head off to the flying fox mountain'

Abby linked arms with McGee and Kate joined Tony's side. Ziva saw she was with Gibbs and felt okay with that. Gibbs used to be in the marines and she was trained by Mossad, they made an excellent team for the marine obstacle course.

--

Kate and McGee weren't big fans of the flying fox and it took some time to convince them to get on it. McGee closed his eyes the entire way while Kate couldn't help but scream.

'Chicken' Tony sniggered once he helped her off it, but she elbowed him in the ribs painfully for that comment.

'You can open your eyes now' Ziva told McGee after his turn.

'I'd rather not' he said and kept them closed until his feet were back on solid ground.

* * *

'Ready?' Eric asked, holding up a gun while everyone stood at the starting line of the marine obstacle course. 'Set…GO!'

They had to climb over a few walls, through some tires and then climb a tree so they could hook their harnesses to a cable wire above them and walk on the one below them. Following the cable to another tree while using their partner for support wasn't easy. Abby and McGee did quite well since McGee practically just ran along it, wanting to reach the end as fast as possible. Kate and Tony were struggling with the working together part while Gibbs and Ziva did quite good and seemed almost bored with it. They then did some jumping over hurdles and crawling under poles after digging sand away.

The course was filled will all things like that and after some time when everyone was getting pretty worn out, they had one last wall to climb but it was a big one. They reached the top and to finish, they had to jump off the top and onto a large mat.

Ziva and Gibbs got there ahead of everyone else and jumped off. They then stood on the sidelines and saw the others were quite ahead all the families too. Ziva glanced over at Eric and Karen. She nudged Gibbs and he saw the problem as well. Karen was sitting with the drinks and going over some notes while in her hand was the stopwatch. But Eric was watching everyone in the obstacle very carefully, too carefully. He frowned at Tony and Kate, somewhat suspicious.

'Oh Crap' Gibbs cursed as there was no way to tell them that they were too good at this course and that Eric might be one of the killers they were trying to hide from and hopefully get before they get them.

Abby pushed McGee off the top and he fell to the mat.

'Wee!' Abby said and jumped after him.

Tony and Kate were next, followed by Rodger and his wife Sandra.

'Piece of cake' Rodger smirked at Gibbs. 'Marine courses are easy if you've done it before.

'You're a marine?' Gibbs asked curiously.

'Retired, but yeah' Rodger nodded. 'You?'

'Yeah' Gibbs nodded.

'Explains why your daughters are damn good at this' he laughed, which Eric overheard.

Ziva watched Eric and frowned. Eric was no longer interested in the course, she only hoped her team wasn't the reason why.

--

The archery task was where the team was at their worst. Ziva had tipped the others off about Eric and they were more cautious about their actions and tried to tone things down a bit, even ending in another camper named Mathew winning most of the events now. Abby bulls-eyed almost every arrow; Gibbs and Ziva did really good also. Kate and Tony hardly participated since they spotted a couple that they were suspicious of. There were two men in their thirties and they weren't a part of the archery at all. They sat away from the group and spoke seriously between themselves. Eric joined them every now and again but seemed cautious about it. Ziva noticed as well since she kept and eye on everyone, but her eyes were set on Eric more than anyone in the area. She was like an eagle watching its prey, never taking an eye off him for even a minute, even while she was aiming her arrow.

Karen announced they were heading over to the race zone, the last course.

'Tony' Kate grabbed him as the two men snuck into the shadows of the trees and looked ready to run off.

'Ah' Tony spoke loudly and got Karen's attention. 'Um, my wife is pregnant and I don't think we can participate in the last one. Is that okay?' he asked, very grateful he'd added Kate's pregnancy to their cover.

'Oh sure, would you like to watch?'

'Nah, I'm pretty tired' Kate said and leaned on Tony for support.

'Okay, do you know the way back to the campgrounds?' Karen asked.

'Yeah, we'll be fine' Tony nodded. 'You guys go ahead' he said to the others and they nodded, but only Ziva understood why.

Eric glared at Kate and then ran to catch up with Karen as they left the area.

Tony and Kate looked over and saw the men sneaking away. They checked the coast was clear and then went after them.

They jumped logs and used trees as cover while they chased after the men. The two men hadn't spotted them but they were pretty fast paced, as if they were used to getting away as quick as possible.

'Argh!' Kate gasped as quietly as possible when she tripped and fell onto her stomach. Tony ducked down beside her as the men glanced around for the source of the noise.

'You okay?' Tony asked and helped Kate up, but she'd sprained her ankle slightly.

'Go after them' she said.

'They're gone' he told her but was sure he could see a dim light in the distance; like a campfire or something. 'Need help?'

'No' Kate said and took a step, wincing. 'Yes' she sighed.

Tony put his arms around her waist and she did the same to him. He supported her as they made their way back to the campsite.

Kate tripped again but Tony caught her and they just stared at each other for a moment before continuing. Kate stopped looking for the men and just focused on getting back to the campgrounds.

* * *

'Turns out we got lost' Tony shrugged at Eric. By the time they'd found the campsite again, Kate was able to walk on her own and hide her slight injury.

The pair entered their cabin where everyone was sitting and waiting in worry. The moment the door shut, Kate winced and sat on the bed.

'Ouch' she sighed, removing her boot.

--

After explaining everything that had happened to the group, they found out that Gibbs and Ziva had won the race and that the rangers were setting up a campfire tonight, for the first time during the entire trip.

'About time too' Abby frowned once she'd heard the news. She'd brought many large packets of marshmallows with her and was eager for it to get a bit darker.

--

While Abby and McGee were enjoying their marshmallows at the campfire and Gibbs was talking to a few ex-marines he'd found around the place, Kate was in the cabin having a shower. Ziva and Tony had been talking outside but Ziva changed her mind about the campfire session and decided to go join the others, she also wanted to try a marshmallow.

'Hey, Kate?' Tony looked around for her. He couldn't find her and the shower wasn't running, but he found the bathroom door unlocked.

'Ka-?' he opened it and found Kate there. She'd just gotten out of the shower…from what he could see.

'TONY!' she yelled and wrapped the towel around herself. 'Get out'

'The door was-'

'OUT!' she screamed at him and slammed the door behind him.

'-Unlocked' Tony finished his sentence and knew everyone would have heard her. He knocked loudly on the door. 'It's not like I haven't seen it a thousand times before!' he said loudly and sighed. He then jumped as the door opened and Kate stood there, dressed in a towel.

'You're right, make it even. Strip' she sneered.

'I'm good' Tony said and then smirked mischievously. 'Unless-'

'Forget it' Kate slammed the door again.

Tony nodded and pulled out his hidden phone and grinned at the picture of Kate in a towel. He then frowned as he saw he had a missed call. It was from Ziva.

'Hm' he frowned and then moved away from the bathroom door as it opened.

Kate was in her pyjamas but grabbed a blanket for warmth, but she seemed to have gotten over the incident rather quickly.

'Let's go join to others' she yawned.

* * *

'Where's Ziva?' Tony wondered as the group sat close together for warmth as it was really cold and too far to walk back to the cabins, plus it was close to midnight. Tony was actually sharing Kate's blanket now and they were hardly inches apart, that's how cold it was.

The team glanced up from what they were doing and knew all their worries were correct…no one had seen Ziva in over three hours.

Kate glanced down as her phone rang. She saw it was Jenny. It worried her to know that she and Ziva were the only ones with phones that linked directly to MTAC where Jenny was.

'Hello?' she answered and lowered her voice a bit since there were others around them.

'Where's Ziva?' Jenny's tensed voice asked quickly. 'Is she with you?'

'No, we haven't seen her in…why?' Kate asked and felt very cold, despite the fire, blanket and Tony's side being against hers.

'Ziva's GPS tracker is untraceable and seems to have vanished' Jenny said worriedly. 'She's just...gone'

**_

* * *

_**

Author's notes:

Yes, sorry! Cliffhanger. I will be updating again soon and at a faster pace, so please review and let me know what you think, along with any theories you may have because I would love to hear them! I have this fic planned out roughly until the last chapter and I'm thinking of doing a sequal...you'll understand why later on. I can't ruin the surprises, but now that I've submitted this chapter, things are finally heating up a bit. We're getting towards the business end of the "case", there are still many more chapters to come though :P. This fic is tate, which will start to develop strongly very soon! In the meantime, please review and share your thoughts with me! Thanks :)

**-Mel**


	7. Undercover, or Real?

**Author's notes:** Thanks to my three great reviewers! **Sorgina13**, Glad you weren't late for class! Heh, and yes...this fic is filled with mnay twists and turns and the biggest ones are still yet to come! **armywifey1227**, You don't like Eric? Interesting, but i can't say if he's involved or not. Ziva did not pretend to go missing, you will find out what happened this chapter but none of it was planned or intentional on her behalf or anyone elses. **Oktober TM**, Heh yeah the shower part was fun to write. Curiosity is a good thing, means I can still surprise you lol. And there are a lot of surprises coming...

Thanks you so much for your helpful and motivating reviews and this earlier update is for you! Reviews like those make me happy which make me update sooner :P Since I know what you're thinking and that you're reading this fic. Now, enough from me...here's the chapter!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Undercover, or real?**

'Dad!' Kate went to get up but Gibbs stopped her.

'I'll find her' he said simply. 'Stay here, and stick with…family' he nodded and walked towards his cabin to get a flashlight etc.

_"Stick with family"_ was now their code phrase for _"don't blow your cover"._

Kate sighed and felt annoyed, she really wanted to help and Ziva could be in trouble.

'Someone should go with him' she said.

'He's Gib…' Tony frowned and corrected himself. 'He's your dad, he'll be fine'

'He's right, he'll bring Ziva back' Abby nodded. 'I know he will' she snuggled against McGee, mainly for warmth but also comfort.

Kate glanced at them and tried to remember the last time she'd felt that kind of need for warmth or comfort from someone. She looked away and just stared at the ground.

Tony yawned and played with this phone a bit before getting too sleepy and just placed it back into his pocket. He tightened the blanket around his shoulders and glanced at his right, noticing Kate's expression.

'They'll be okay' he said thinking that's why she had that expression. Tony yawned again and rested his head on Kate's shoulder, but was more surprised to the fact she didn't care but instead, she rested hers against his as well.

Then it clicked. Tony saw Abby and McGee comforting each other and keeping warm in Abby's black, skull and crossbones blanket. Tony also saw how some people were watching them and Gibbs had made a point of telling them to keep to their covers for some reason, as though he knew something they didn't. Tony put a hand behind Kate's back and then placed it around her shoulders cautiously.

Kate saw the looks they were getting also and decided to just take this offer of comfort and warmth. She leaned against Tony and even took hold of his hand while he held her close. The part Kate hadn't expected though was for it to actually make her feel better, it had been a very long time since someone could make her feel this safe, warm and almost…loved.

Tony rested his chin on Kate's head and smiled to himself.

* * *

Gibbs pushed another tree branch out of his way and continued in his desperate search for Ziva. He looked long and hard into the early hours of the morning, long after everyone had gone to bed.

--

It wasn't until sunrise that he spotted what made his heart hit rock bottom in his chest, as if something had dropped heavy weight on it.

Ziva was lying on her side in a small pool of semi-dry blood. Her eyes were closed and her face very…pale.

'No' Gibbs rushed to her and felt for a pulse but there was none. 'No, Ziva!' he tapped her cheek and took a breath before trying again.

Gibbs bit his lip and picked Ziva up. He began carrying her back to the camping grounds and was so grateful that everyone was asleep…

* * *

Abby rolled over and frowned. She sat upright and quickly dressed. She didn't care that her hair was down and she had no makeup on. She grabbed her boots and a jacket. Abby then rushed from the cabin and looked around and the early morning mist that seemed to give the camp grounds a more deathly feel to it.

Abby did her jacket up and continued to look around; she knew she'd woken up for some urgent reason. It happened quite often for her. If something went wrong or someone was hurt…she would feel it.

Abby gave the area a good glance before heading up the slope towards the diner hall and nurse's station.

Abby glanced into the cabin window of the nurse's station and was hit with a wash of panic and ice.

'Ziva!' she gasped and barged inside. 'Daddy!' she rushed to Gibbs. 'What happened? Is Ziva okay?'

Gibbs put an arm around Abby and turned to the nurse since he was awaiting her results.

'Ziva has a stab wound in her side, I had to remove the pocket knife' the nurse said and removed her gloves as she approached them. 'Ziva is very dehydrated but we've hooked her up to some fluids. Her body temperature was also dramatically below average but nothing a good night's sleep won't help. Ziva also has a bruising on her head, probably from her fall. She should be fine in a few days, but even once she regains consciousness, we will be keeping her here for observation'

Abby hugged Gibbs sadly, she'd never seen Ziva look so pale and…hurt.

'She'll be okay, right dad?'

'She's a fighter' Gibbs nodded.

'Are you her father?' the nurse asked Gibbs and he nodded. 'I can arrange a bed for you to sleep in if you wish to stay with her while she's here as we can't provide full time observation due to lack of staff and I do rounds in each quarter weekly'

'I want to stay with her too' Abby said. 'Please?'

'No Abby, you and the others have a bush walk after lunch…go, we'll be fine'

'You sure?' Abby asked and Gibbs nodded. 'Okay, but you call if anything changes, anything'

'Go on Abby'

Abby gave Gibbs a hug and then left, meeting up with a disoriented McGee outside their cabin.

* * *

Tony and Kate awoke around eight and once they made their way outside they instantly noticed the gloomy expressions on McGee and Abby's faces.

'Ziva's in the nurse's station' McGee explained what Abby had told him earlier. 'Gibbs is staying with her. She was stabbed and has a bruised head, but she'll be okay in a few days'

'Oh, my god' Kate gasped and took in the information, but at the same time felt some relief.

'Someone did that to her' Abby frowned angrily.

Tony nodded but then held Kate's arm, pulling her away from the pair, whispering quickly.

'Ziva, last night I told her about the lights we saw…I think she went after them' he said.

'And you didn't tell anyone else?' Kate guessed. 'You think they're the ones that did this to her? She's Mossad, how did they possibly do that to her without killing her?'

'Maybe that's why she's not dead' Tony shrugged. 'Think we should tell Gibbs?'

'I will, I'll take him dinner tonight' Kate nodded.

* * *

Breakfast was hardly eaten and by lunchtime everyone was quiet.

'Tony' McGee nudged him and they watched as Eric walked past…his left wrist was bandaged.

Eric made his way over to the table where Karen, Charles and Phil were sitting. They spoke briefly for a moment and then Phil stood up.

'Okay everyone, ten minutes until we head off for a bush walk, anyone is welcome to join but please ensure you have appropriate footwear, a hat and some water!'

Karen laughed at something Eric said and then moved out of the room to talk on her cell phone. The table became quiet until Charles left to go assist Quarter three with some bird watching tactics. Phil and Eric spoke to themselves secretively until they saw Tony and McGee watching.

The boys quickly turned back to Abby and Kate, only to see they'd been watching as well.

'Can I hit them?' Abby glared.

'Not yet' Tony replied. 'Okay, we go on this bush walk thing, which is with Karen and Phil…then-'

'Hey' Rodger's entrance interrupted him. 'I heard about Ziva, is she okay?'

'She'll be fine in a few days' Kate said.

'That's good' Rodger nodded. 'Well give her my regards'

'Will do' Kate said and watched him leave. 'I don't like leaving Eric here while the camp is deserted'

'He's got some Hiking thing with quarter one' McGee told her. 'They're bringing in a ranger from quarter four to supervise the campgrounds. Danny I think her name is'

'And you know this…how?' Tony raised an eyebrow.

'We hacked into their schedule with McGee's laptop' Abby smirked.

'You meant the laptop you weren't supposed to bring?' Kate asked.

'No, we would never…um, yeah…that one' Abby shrugged. 'But dad knows, he said we should bring it but don't tell anyone'

'You stick with the family really well, Abby' Tony said. 'Ever consider…never mind' he sighed since it would be too risky to mention anything NCIS related.

'Everyone all set?' Phil asked. 'Okay then, let's go!'

* * *

The group followed him and Karen into the bush area, but they weren't as excited for this activity as they had been for the previous ones. Without Ziva and Gibbs it had sort of lost it's entertainment.

'Dad would complain about everyone on the way' Abby said sadly. 'And Ziva would be doing something stupid like tripping on roots-' she said but then McGee tripped and Tony snorted at him, trying not to laugh.

'She's not the only one' Tony smirked.

Abby continued talking as though nothing had happened. '-Or she'd mispronounce things, ask stupid questions like why the ranger's cabins have locks on their windows but not their doors…' Abby paused after a moment of thinking and frowned at Kate. 'Why do the ranger's cabins have locks on their windows but not their doors?'

'Ah…' Kate shrugged but bumped into the man in front of her as the group had slowed down suddenly.

'Sorry' Kate said to the tall, bearded man as he glared down at her while Mathew and his friend laughed at them.

--

They continued along the narrowing path in the bush until they reached a river. They had to cross on the stepping-stones and it looked slippery.

Tony held Kate's hand as they made their way across cautiously. Kate's ankle still wasn't at it's best and she slipped, but he caught her and helped her across.

Abby and McGee walked behind Kate and Tony and spoke about computer updates they were going to make when they got back "home". Abby was in the middle of complaining about her phone not having enough photo space when she stopped to watched Kate and Tony.

McGee checked behind him to see they were at the very back of the group and it was safe to talk to Abby quietly. 'They really are believable as a married couple now' he said.

'Too believable' Abby nodded. 'Look, he's still holding her hand'

'Her ankle's a bit sore' McGee shrugged.

'Yeah cuz she could really trip on dead leaves' Abby said sarcastically since that was all they were walking on. 'They seem closer'

'Well the path is narrow-'

Abby whacked his arm for being clueless to what she saw, the way Tony and Kate appeared to be more affectionate and caring towards each other now, since the night before around the campfire.

McGee sighed and went quiet, paying more attention to the pair in front of them. It then made him wonder about his own cover as Abby's boyfriend. What if he wasn't being as realistic? Maybe he should try to match Tony and Kate more.

McGee grabbed Abby's hand as they walked over some logs, but romance wasn't his department of knowledge and after twenty minutes everything became slightly more awkward.

'What are you doing?' Abby asked, trying to work out why McGee was acting weirder than usual.

'Break!' Phil called out to the group and everyone stopped to find a log or rock to sit on and the kids had a bit of a run around on the flat, leaf littered ground.

'Tony and Kate are married and…well we're dating and, we…I think we need to look…I…' McGee stuttered and tried to explain but Abby placed a finger over his lips, smiling at him.

'Timmy, you don't have to…you're fine exactly the way you are' Abby told him and kissed his lips softly before turning towards Phil, watching him as he walked past.

Kate rolled her eyes as she saw Tony's empty water bottle. 'You drank it all, already?'

'I was thirsty' Tony defended himself. 'And Abby's drank all hers too'

'No I didn't' Abby replied. 'I was watering a plant'

'What?' Tony pulled a face, wondering why she did that in a place filled with many trees and plants, all which had access to plenty of water.

'And we're moving again!' Karen announced; she wasn't worn out even the slightest.

'Already?' Tony groaned and some turned to look at him. 'What?'

'Come on' Kate sighed and pulled him to his feet.

--

After several minutes, Kate held up her water bottle to Tony.

'Thanks' he smiled and took a sip, ignoring the look she was giving him.

'Mac or Apple?' Abby quizzed McGee.

'I can never pick' he frowned and tried to sort the pros and cons of each.

'I'd take a Big Mac over an Apple any day' Tony said, now feeling hungry.

'We're talking about computers' Abby said. 'Ooh, USB or CD?'

'USB' McGee nodded.

'No wonder Gibbs never updates his computer' Tony muttered. 'It's a wonder he still has a cell phone'

'How do you think he and Ziva are doing?' Kate asked but kept her voice down since Abby and McGee seemed happier now and forgotten about them, which was a good thing.

'They'll be fine' Tony assured her. 'I mean if anyone can get through this…Ziva can. And she's in good hands'

Kate nodded and tried to keep her mind on the walk.

* * *

Later that night, Kate left the diner hall earlier than usual to bring Gibbs some dinner and coffee.

'How is she?' Kate asked, occupying the seat beside him.

'Resting' Gibbs replied, sipping the coffee. 'How was the walk?'

'Okay, Tony walked into a tree' Kate smirked at the memory but the humor was short-lived as they were sitting very close to Ziva's still form. 'We think Eric's involved, his arm is bandaged and it wasn't like that yesterday'

Gibbs nodded. 'I know, he came by earlier to talk with the nurse'

'What happened?' Kate asked, thinking Eric had checked on Ziva as well or something.

'He spoke with the nurse' Gibbs replied as if Kate hadn't heard him the first time.

Kate stared at Ziva for a moment but felt very uncomfortable here. 'So um, you're staying here all night?'

Gibbs nodded and sipped at his coffee cup again. 'It's late' he told her. 'Get some rest Kate, Ziva will be fine'

Kate bit her lip and tried to hold back tears as Ziva looked quite dead just laying there, hooked up to a drip and her face all pale. She nodded and left the cabin, making her way back to cabin two, but she couldn't get the image of Ziva out of her mind. Kate has only known Ziva for a few months but she was also so strong and seemed capable of handling any situation. But to see Ziva lying in the hospital bed in a cabin looked so wrong and out of place.

* * *

Tony glanced up from his GSM magazine to see Kate come through the door and looked like she was almost in tears.

'Kate?' he asked and she shook her head, turning away from him.

Tony knew it was about Ziva because Kate said she was going there and he'd seen Ziva's state as well but Kate and Ziva had some sort of sisterly-connection now. He could understand why Kate was upset but he couldn't remember if he'd ever seen her cry before.

Tony walked over to her and turned her around, having his arms open for a hug.

Kate broke down then and leaned against him.

'It's so wrong' she sobbed.

'I know, shh' he said and wrapped his arms around her, offering as much warmth and comfort he could provide. It hurt him to see Kate as venerable as she was now, to see a side of her he didn't want to see again: hurt and heartbroken.

'Thanks' Kate sniffed and parted from Tony a few minutes later. She reached for a tissue and blew her nose.

'You okay now?' he wondered.

'Yeah, I'm okay…it was just…'

'Yeah' Tony nodded and placed his hands in his pockets, feeling a bit awkward.

Kate grabbed her pyjamas and headed off for a shower while Tony just went back to his magazine. He heard the shower water running and glanced up, realizing that he and Kate had the cabin to themselves tonight...

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Technically that wasn't a cliffhanger, but I had to end it there. It will be way too long otherwise and I want to here some opinions on this chapter before we move on the part of the reason for the rating I gave this fic. The Tate and McAbby/Tibby side of this fic is really starting to pull through (as you may have noticed) and yeah, I'm trying to do it right so it's not rushed or unrealistic...but the readers are the ones to judge of that, so let me know. Anyway, Will update soon! Oh and is there anything anyone would like to see? I mean anything! I may or may not use it but I might be able to fit things in if you would like to see them since I'm not done writing this fic yet and I can easily add more to the chapters i've already written. And also...I will be doing a sequal I think, but I'll ask you about that when the time comes since it will make more sense later on as to why I want to write a sequal. Anyhow...plz review!

-Mel


	8. Moments Like These

**Author's Notes:** Yay, thanks to my reviewers! **OTHlover04**, I get excited everytime i see a new review! Glad you like the fic though, makes me happy. **Sorgina13**, Yes, Kate is starting to "finally" let her guard down with Tony, how long with that last though? This fic isn't a mushy kind (not that there's anything wrong with those) but it's done as realistic as I can in the situation. **Oktober TM**, I'm glad it's good when it's not rushed, I feel that it's better this way because you can see the process and what they're thinking/feeling. So it's a journey for the readers too, not just the characters. Yes, there will be more mcabby parts! **Armywifey1227**,Yeah Eric is certainly invovled in some way. Is he one of the killers? You'll have to wait and find out. Of course, no way was I killing Ziva off or any character for that matter! The Tate-ness is heating up and moving forward, but I am not going to lose their banter or anything like that because it's important to their relationship. Like I said, trying to keep it realistic.

See? Reviews make me happy and update faster! :) **Here's the next chapter but warning to anyone under mature age level: there is sexual scenes and references. Also this fic will be heading down a darker road a few chapters from now, so the fic rating is now very implied.** Enjoy! Let me know whatcha think!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: Moments like these

Kate got into bed beside Tony and just sat beside him, thinking about the activities they would be doing throughout the coming week. After a few minutes, Kate yawned and lay down, switching off her light but this time Tony didn't follow and do the same.

'Tony'

'Hm?' he asked but stared at the half naked woman in his magazine in interest.

'Can you turn your light off please?'

'Busy' he replied, not really listening. 'Hey!' Tony then said as Kate took the magazine off him. 'Give that back!' he told her and tried to get it off her but she moved it out of his reach and Tony leaned over her, trying to get it.

Kate saw the way Tony was now leaning over her, his face inches from hers and she could feel his breath against her skin.

'Have it' she said and gave him the magazine. Kate got out of bed and moved away from him. She was getting too attached to being his wife…they were getting too close.

Tony discarded his magazine and glanced over at Kate. He knew she was over thinking things again, keeping her distance as usual. Tony couldn't help himself; he just loved to tease. He got off the bed and walked over to her, standing directly in front of her.

'Kate?' he asked and smirked at her. 'What's the worst that could happen?' he wondered.

'I am not doing this again' she replied firmly.

'Doing what? Kissing me?' Tony was confused now. 'You enjoyed that kiss'

'I…so? And no, I mean getting involved in any way, with a co-worker. We work together!' she hissed. 'And don't give me that "_we're married_" crap either'

Tony nodded and thought for a moment. 'And if we didn't work together?'

Kate glanced at him for a brief second, which was enough for Tony.

'Exactly' he nodded. 'So pretend we don't work together' he said, trying to see if he could get Kate to admit she was attracted to him…just once.

'What?' she snapped but kept her voice down. 'I can't just pretend-'

'Yes, you can' Tony interrupted and tried not to laugh. He leaned towards Kate and whispered in her ear, making sure he breathed on her neck in the process.

'No one has to know, Gibbs is with Ziva…it's just you and me'

Kate moved away from him and continued to glare, fighting to keep her rational thoughts and knowledge of the consequences of dating a co-worker.

Tony shrugged but felt his actions were having a reversed effect and he now wanted to kiss Kate, she was more attractive when she glared, which was half the reason he loved making her mad.

'Ducky said we have _unresolved _sexual tension, right?' he asked and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking right into her eyes. 'Look me in the eye and tell me honestly that you are not attracted to me'

'I am not…' Kate paused and then continued, even as her gaze shifted to his lips. 'Tony, I'm not attracted…to…you'

'Liar' he hissed in her ear and Kate tried to fight the feelings inside her, those she forced away in the office or on the field…but this was an entirely different situation. She couldn't fight it any longer, it felt like the heat from his body was radiating off him because she felt warm and…different.

Tony smirked again as Kate appeared to be almost frozen on the spot. He moved to stare into her eyes again but saw she was eyeing his lips so intently.

Kate blinked and saw Tony was so close; she could feel his breath and…couldn't resist. She moved forward and kissed him, right on the lips, memories of the night they'd kissed to protect their cover came flooding back.

Tony responded in less than a second, his hands moved from her shoulders and down her back to rest upon her waist. Kate's hands were on either side of Tony's cheeks and she deepened the kiss. He wrapped her tight in his arms and walked her backwards to the bed.

Both felt as if they were in a trance, that somehow their minds had entered a dream and nothing was within their utmost control.

Tony leaned over Kate and kissed down her neck, but this wasn't just any woman…it was Kate. He paused for a moment, unsure if this was a good idea since it was strange that Kate was allowing this, accepting it. He got a bit nervous but she pulled off his shirt and his mind shut down all trace and function of rational thoughts and concerns. Tony knew; Kate would never do this if she didn't want to.

Kate somehow felt complete or without flaw as Tony kissed her on the lips again and embraced her, it wasn't as though he just wanted to get into her pants…but that Tony wanted to actually embrace her, hold her…make the most of this. Could Tony actually love her? Have such strong feelings for her in the same way she does for him?

Tony paused and looked down at her, smiling. 'You're gorgeous' he said and kissed her again.

'So are you' Kate joked and he pulled a "_haha_" face. 'Tony' she then sighed, hating to ruin the moment. 'What happens tomorrow?'

Tony shrugged. 'I honestly don't know, but I don't want this to end, not after just one night…not with you'

Kate kissed him again and ran a hand through his hair while he fiddled with the buttons on her pyjamas top…

* * *

Ranger Karen wandered the camping grounds at seven in the morning; she knew that it was everyone's sleeping in day but a young boy about four had just been reported missing. She rushed up to cabin two and unlocked the door. She knew it was impolite but this was an emergency and she only needed two fit people to help, ones that didn't have kids that required supervision and the occupants in cabin two were some of the very few in this quarter.

'Oh!' she said once she saw they were asleep but Tony's bare chest and Kate's bare back were showing.

'Hm?' Tony opened his eyes and looked at her.

'I'm sorry' Karen said. 'But we have a missing child and you're some of the only ones that could really help, the other rangers are busy and won't be back until ten'

'Sure. Kate' Tony nudged her and she woke. 'We've gotta help find a kid'

'Now?' Kate groaned but wrapped herself in the blanket; suddenly fully away of the situation she was in.

'Ah, I'll wait outside' Karen said and dusted of her ranger uniform on the way out.

* * *

'What does he look like?' Kate asked worriedly as the three of them starting walking into the bush area near where the kid had been reported missing.

'He's four years old, his name is George' Karen told them and pulled out a map. 'Brown hair and he was wearing some jeans and red, striped t-shirt' she said. 'I'll look around here' she indicated on the map.

'Right, we'll take the other side' Kate nodded and rushed off with Tony into the woods.

--

'George! Where are you, honey?' Kate called out as they'd been searching for over half an hour. 'Wait' she grabbed Tony's arm as there was a soft sound. Tony paused to listen as well.

'You go check over there' he pointed and headed in the opposite direction. 'George? Are you there?' he asked and heard the sniffing of a child.

'Hey buddy' Tony crouched down to the small boy that was sitting on the ground, half hidden by ferns. 'You okay George?' he asked and the boy just opened his arms to Tony, his cheeks tear-soaked and his clothes were dirty.

'Kate!' he called out and picked the boy up.

'Oh, there he is' Kate breathed in relief and thought it was cute how the small boy clung to Tony. 'And you finally found a kid that likes you'

Tony pulled a face but held onto George protectively as they made their way back to camp.

--

'Karen is pretty far out and we don't have communication…I'll go find her, will you be okay with George?' Kate asked once they reached their cabin.

'Yeah' Tony nodded and sat on a seat, placing George on his lap comfortably.

'What were you doing out there, little guy?' Tony asked, not sure how to talk to a four year old.

George just shrugged but did not release his grip on Tony's jacket. He then yawned and rubbed his face before leaning against Tony and closing his eyes sleepily.

Tony glanced down at the small boy that was asleep in his arms, it gave him a strange feeling and he began to wonder what he would be like if he was a father. He'd never really thought about it before, but this park was filled with families and children that he made him wonder. George did have similar hair colour to Tony's and with everything that has been going on with Kate's "pregnancy" and all, it really made him wonder if he'd made the mistake of never having a serious relationship with someone.

Kate was meant to be pregnant, so Tony decided to play a much more realistic, fathering role in it since this was probably his only chance to get a feel of being a father.

--

After several more minutes, George squirmed and started crying a bit.

'Hey' Tony stood up with him and just hugged him, rocking a little to try and help him get back to sleep since he was probably tired by now.

Tony couldn't really imagine himself as a father, but it was also something he was actually scared of being because he didn't want to end up like his own father.

'And how could they lose him anyway?' Kate was asking Karen as they reached the campgrounds again.

'I don't know' Karen frowned; she was defiantly going to speak with the parents. 'He's come a long way, from the Third quarter. I'm very shocked' she frowned but then spotted Tony rocking George. 'It's going to take a few hours until they come to get him…would you two like to look after him until then?' Karen asked, speaking to them both. 'I mean it'll be good practice, since you're expecting?'

'Yeah, we'd love to' Tony nodded and carried George into their cabin.

Kate followed him and her heart melted at the way Tony carefully lay the sleeping George into their bed, wrapped the blanket over him and then moved some hair from his face. Kate then had a very weird feeling and frowned, momentarily distracted from the scene before her.

'Get some rest, buddy' Tony said to George and turned to Kate. 'What?' he asked and started feeling slightly insecure and offended by the weird look she was giving him.

'Nothing, it's just cute' Kate shrugged. 'Seeing you acting very un-Tony-like' she smirked.

* * *

Abby stretched in her bed and shoved McGee as he lay beside her in their bed.

'You awake?' she asked. 'TIMMY!!' Abby then yelled and shoved him again.

'Huh! What?' he jerked awake in shock and fell out of bed.

'You awake?' Abby asked him again, leaning over the edge of the bed to look at him.

'Yeah' McGee frowned at her. 'I am now'

'Good' she nodded and walked out of the cabin. Abby yawned and made her way into Cabin two.

--

'Woah!'sAbby said, shocked at the sight before her. Kate and Tony were standing near their bed, but in the bed was a small boy…that looked very familiar to them.

'That was fast' she raised an eyebrow at Kate since she was "_pregnant_".

'This is George' Kate said as the boy woke up and started crying. 'He was lost and we're waiting for his parents to arrive'

George looked around but then jumped out of the bed and ran to Tony, wrapping his small arms tightly around his legs.

'Hey, don't cry' Tony picked him up and just let George put his arms around his shoulders and hold on.

'Awe' Abby said. 'He's so cute!'

'Not cute!' George yelled suddenly and glared.

'He's the man' Tony joked, biting back laughter and gave the boy a high five.

'Are you hungry?' Kate asked him and he nodded. 'Okay, we're heading off to breakfast' she told Abby.

'We'll meet you there' Abby nodded. 'Oh wait!' she reached into Tony's pocket and pulled out his phone. 'You said you're documenting this trip, so…' she snapped a photo of Tony holding George and with Kate beside them. After handing the cell phone back, she went in search of McGee…to find him asleep in their bed again.

* * *

'Bacon!' George cheered as Kate put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him, along with a fork and a glass of orange juice. 'Thanks' he smiled.

'You're welcome' Kate patted his head and sat beside him while Tony was on the other side. He really was very adorable, but strangely looked so much like Tony with his brown hair and facial expressions.

'I miss my mommy' George said and lowered his fork, not feeling like eating anymore.

'She's coming to get you; it's just going to take a little time. You'll need some strength though…eat up' Tony said and George took another mouthful of bacon, well tried to. It slipped from his open mouth and onto the floor.

'Sorry' he said as Kate picked it up and discarded it.

'It's okay' she told him. Kate went to say something else but a couple came over to them and looked down at George.

'Your son looks just like his daddy' the woman smiled at George.

'Oh ah, he's not ours' Kate said quickly. 'We're looking after him…for a friend'

'Oh' the woman nodded. 'No matter, he's a darl'

'We're expecting though, Kate's pregnant…I'm the father' Tony said, smiling.

'Really? That's wonderful! Boy or girl?' the woman asked.

'Not sure, too early to tell' Tony continued. 'But I'm personally hoping for a boy, I want to call him Ben…but if it's a girl, I'll still be thrilled'

Kate raised an eyebrow at Tony and wondered why he was suddenly playing a more active fathering role in her "pregnancy". She then brought herself from her thoughts and saw the couple walking away.

'You okay?' Tony raised an eyebrow at her and George looked up from his food to watch her too.

'I'm fine' she replied and shrugged. Kate looked down at her plate of food but wasn't hungry at all, she just felt a bit sick and dizzy.

'I'm bored' George swung his feet and pushed his plate away.

'Well we can't have that now, can we?' Tony asked and got up from the table. 'You coming?' he asked Kate as she didn't move.

'Go ahead, I'm just going to check on Ziva'

'Okay, come on George' Tony picked the boy up as he opened his arms to him. 'I know a game you'll love. Have you ever played battleships before?'

'No' George shook his head.

Kate gave the pair once last smile before she headed down to the nurses station, only to bump into Gibbs.

'She's awake' was all Gibbs said before heading off to the diner hall for some much needed coffee and breakfast.

Kate grinned and went inside to see Ziva sitting up and trying to remove the drip on her arm.

'Hey' Kate said.

Ziva nodded and got out of bed. She paused for a moment and then turned back as if she was pondering something. Ziva hugged Kate and smiled.

'What was that for?' Kate wondered since she found it very odd for Ziva to hug someone.

'Gib-dad told me you were upset when you came to visit me' Ziva shrugged. 'I just wanted you to know that I'm okay' she replied and left the nurse's station, heading towards her cabin…only to find Tony and George there.

'How long was I out for?' Ziva gasped in shock since the boy looked a lot like Tony, and Kate was meant to be "pregnant".

Kate just frowned and wandered into cabin two. She reached for a warmer jacket but rested a hand on her stomach; she was feeling sickly again.

'Damn food' Kate growled but then placed a hand over her mouth and rushed to the bathroom…

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope I kept this all close to character, did you like the Tate-ness? Yes this is a simular situation to Lucy's...tony and kate with a kid while waiting for the parents. But it's not because I was running out of ideas or just loved seeing them with kids. Both situations are actually giving important clues to the killers...the clues are in every chapter. Anyway, please let me know what you think!! Next chapter will be up soon, depending on reviews :)**


	9. Situations

**Author's notes: **I know it's only been a day since I last updated but I am in a celebrating mood and wanted to share it with you. Last night I just finished this fic! Chapter 17. I am however, working on the sequal! I would like to thank my three wonderful reviewers that were able to review in between the short time between posts. **Sorgina13**, Yeah I'm not going to go overboard with anything here...it's gradual and more realistic that way. There will be plenty more tate coming though. **Oktober TM**, hehe, I don't think i've ever said "darl" myself but have heard a woman say it once when she was refering to cute small children...so yeah it worked. I love the tate-ness too and don't worry, i'm not dragging on the killer storyline so you'll get more solid clues soon and the NCIS team are starting to piece together the puzzle.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Situations**

'I like boats' George said and smiled at Ziva. 'Do you like boats?'

'Not much' she replied. 'But my dad does' Ziva glanced at Gibbs.

George jumped off Kate's lap and walked over to where Gibbs was reading the newspaper boredly.

'Do you like boats?'

'Sure do' Gibbs nodded and looked down at the boy, _damn he looks like a mini-Tony. _

'Cool' George nodded. 'My daddy has a boat' he nodded. 'He has a real big one and he goes places on it' George continued. 'Mommy calls it a Navy'

The group then picked up on what George was talking about; that his father was in the Navy.

'Tony!!' George squealed in joy as Tony came into cabin three. He ran to him and hugged him tightly.

'Hey, guess who I found?' Tony asked and picked George up, taking him outside to where his parents were waiting anxiously.

'Mommy! Daddy!' George squirmed away from Tony and ran to them.

Kate smiled as the family hugged, relieved to be reunited. She glanced at Tony and saw him watching them almost sadly.

'You okay?' she asked.

Tony nodded and looked away, going to find Abby to challenge her to a game of battleships.

'Play with me' Tony told her.

'Ooh, aren't you married?' Abby smirked mischievously.

'I meant…' Tony then raised an eyebrow at that thought. 'Battle…ships'

'Timmy has other games' Abby sighed.

'I know, but I like this one' Tony shrugged lightly.

Abby pulled out a deck of cards. 'Poker?'

'You're on' Tony nodded and gestured Ziva over.

'Thank you' Ziva said in relief, getting off her bed and walking over to join them. She was finally allowed to do something, since Gibbs had ordered her to many hours of boring bed rest.

* * *

A few days later, Gibbs walked with McGee up to the reception desk and signed up for an extended stay. Their job was still far from over and they were looking at staying as long as it took.

Ziva had been strictly resting in order to stay out of the nurse's station, so she wasn't in the best of moods. Everyone had constantly asked her what happened that night but she said Gibbs knew and it was staying at that way since it was none of their concern for the time being. After another three days, they figured it was really annoying her and possibly personal, so they backed off.

--

As the new week came around, Gibbs and Abby decided to go to a sort of bonding fishing trip, as Abby had described it. During that time, just after they'd left, Ziva and Tony sat on her bed to play some more poker…leaving McGee and Kate with nothing to do so they volunteered to help wash up in the dining hall.

McGee wiped down a counter and looked over to see Kate pausing and she took a deep breath.

'You okay, Kate?' he wondered. 'You seem a little…off colour. Is it the food again?'

'Ah no, just a bit hot' Kate shrugged since she felt as if she was burning up a bit.

'You sure, you look-'

'Tim' Kate looked at him firmly. 'I'm fine, really'

'Okay' McGee nodded and wiped down another table. 'So ah…' he made sure they were the only ones there even though he already knew they were. Everyone else was resting in his or her cabins or out doing activities. 'What's it like being married to Tony?'

'Oh, it's great' Kate said sarcastically. 'You should try it' she frowned but then shook her head. 'Sorry it's just…weird. I mean at first he was like "this is fun, don't take it seriously" and now he's more…you know? He's very believable' Kate shrugged and felt a bit relieved to be able to talk to this with someone...even if it was McGee, of all people.

'Maybe he likes you?' McGee said since he and Abby had noticed the changes in the way Kate and Tony were with each other.

'Who Tony?' Kate rolled her eyes. 'I doubt it, very much' she smiled and saw the look on McGee's face. 'Why? Do you know something I don't?' she asked him and all work was forgotten, she felt a little uneasy and nervous. 'Tim?'

'You…he…we've just noticed…you seem, closer?'

'We?' Kate frowned. 'Meaning Abby?'

McGee didn't answer and just wiped another table down. He then looked up and shrugged at Kate. 'You and Tony do seem closer' he awaited another comment or some for of attack but it never came.

'How about you and Abby?' Kate strategically redirected the conversation.

'Ah…'

* * *

Tony and Ziva were playing poker when a group returned and Ziva suddenly dumped her cards and rushed to the window, peaking out.

'It's him' she hissed venomously and grabbed her gun, Tony was right behind her but unfortunately he was unarmed. Tony has stupidly left his weapon in his cabin and at the speed Ziva was moving, he didn't have time to retrieve it.

'Ziva!' he whispered and tried to make her stop but she was off and running so he had no choice but to follow.

--

They ran through some bushes and Tony was instantly out of his cover when he understood the seriousness of the situation once Ziva called out to whomever she was chasing.

'NCIS! Stop!' Ziva yelled.

* * *

Kate and McGee jumped up from their seats in cabin three once Gibbs and Abby walked in sometime later.

'You guys will never guess what-'

McGee then cut Abby off from her story right away. 'Have you heard from Ziva or Tony?' he asked.

'No, are they missing?' Gibbs asked and placed his bucket of fish near the fridge. Kate pulled out her cell phone and called MTAC.

--

Jenny laughed at Ducky's story but then jumped and answered her phone quickly.

'We need the GSP location of Ziva and Tony' Kate replied.

'Ziva's is still untraceable' Jenny replied but ordered for Tony's. 'Okay, I'll give you directions' she nodded.

--

Kate frowned as Gibbs took her phone off her. 'Stay with Abby' he pointed to Kate. 'Tim, with me'

The girls frowned as the boys rushed from the cabin to set out on their search for their missing teammates, which haven't been seen for over two hours.

Abby saw that Kate was noticeably worried and seemed very tense.

Kate then placed a hand over her mouth and took a deep breath before sitting down with a hand on her stomach absent-mindly.

'Wow Kate' Abby said, impressed. 'You pull off the whole "_being pregnant_" thing really well' she smiled and sat next to her on Ziva's bed.

Kate looked at her best friend and bit her lip before speaking. 'Abby…I slept with Tony' she sighed in admittance but she was surprised that she was more shocked towards the situation rather than regretful or disappointed.

'Well yeah, he's your…WOAH! You mean slept, slept?' Abby gasped and placed a hand over her own mouth in shock. 'Tell me you're not serious…you of all people? But you would never…you…you slept with Tony?'

Kate nodded and just wanted to have a breakdown but then Abby would breakdown and all hell would be unleashed…plus it was supposed to be a secret.

But instead, Abby merely smirked. 'How was he?'

'Abby!' Kate growled and closed her eyes, not sure how to work out what she was fearful of. 'Ah, George was cute wasn't he? And Tony…he was good with him'

'Yeah' Abby smiled and went with the change of topic since the fact that Kate -miss catholic by the book Kate- had slept with Tony…it was just way too weird.

'He's make a great dad someday' Abby said, but Kate looked away and covered her mouth with her hand again before rushing off to the toilet.

'Okay…that is not from the food' Abby stood up and stared at the bathroom door in shock. 'Oh my god, Kate' she then gasped in realization.

* * *

McGee and Gibbs held their guns in front of them and made their way quickly through the forest cautiously.

'What did you just call me?' they heard Ziva's angrily growl and then slowed down as they entered a clearing.

Tony was sitting on a rock boredly, also just watching the scene in front of him with his chin rested on one hand.

Eric was laying flat on his stomach with his hands out in front of him. Ziva had her boot dug into his upper back and her gun a few inches from his skull.

'I'm sorry ma'am!' Eric said, quite scared now.

'MA'AM?!'

'Okay, we'll take it from here' Gibbs went to butt in but Ziva didn't even budge.

'No, he's mine' she replied.

Gibbs sighed and opened Kate's phone again to brief Jenny.

'We've found him. Eric, a park ranger' he sighed. 'Ziva has currently got him…I don't think he's going anywhere anytime soon'

'Is he alive?' Jenny raised an eyebrow, knowing Ziva too well.

'Yeah, just peeing his pants' Gibbs smirked. 'What do we do now? He knows our cover'

'I'll contact the inside men-'

'What?' Gibbs frowned. 'You have people in the campsite without our knowledge? And when were you planning on telling me this important detail, Jen?'

'I'm telling you now' she replied. 'Rodger White and chief ranger Charles Dent' she told them. 'I'll have Charles up there in a few minutes, keep Eric alive' she then hung up and turned to her MTAC communications officer. 'Put me through to Ranger Dent'

'Yes Director' he nodded and picked up the phone.

--

Tony sighed and got up from his rock. 'McGee and I will head back to camp…you got everything under control here?'

'Yeah' Gibbs glanced at Ziva. 'I think we're fine' he gave Kate's cell phone to Tony. 'Give her this back…Ziva's got one'

'Sure thing boss' Tony nodded and patted McGee's back before walking past him to lead the way. 'Come on McGeek' he said but then paused. 'Okay, which way is it McNavigator?'

'You can stop calling me names' McGee sighed but led the way back to camp.

'Yeah' Tony sighed but smirked at him. 'But where's the fun in that?'

McGee frowned and just kept walking, until he couldn't keep it to himself anymore.

'Is Kate okay? She's acting weird'

'Ah…' Tony glanced away, a bit nervous. 'What do you mean? Kate always acts weird'

'She's…' McGee tried to think of a way to describe Kate being a little off-colour and slightly more on edge. 'Like something's bothering her'

Tony was about to remind him how they had at least one other killer on the loose and that something was always bothering Kate, but they arrived at the campgrounds.

They boys were a bit surprised to find cabin three's door was locked.

'Ah…Abby, Kate?' McGee knocked loudly.

The door then flung open and Abby stood there. She hugged Tony as if he'd been missing for months or something.

'I'm okay' he choked out and she let him go, moving to hug McGee as well.

'Where's Ziva?' Abby then noticed her absence. 'And…daddy?'

Tony glanced to check no one was listening and locked the cabin door behind him so he could talk quietly to the girls. 'Eric, we've got our first killer…or suspect'

'I knew there was something wrong with him' Abby glared. 'Other than the hinky way he smells'

'And he had no rangers nametag' Kate added, but even Tony noticed that Kate really did look bothered or concerned about something. 'Did he tell you anything, like whom he's working with?' she asked but highly doubted it.

'Didn't get the chance' Tony replied. 'Ziva wanted to shoot him. If he so much of breathed she would have killed him, if I hadn't of been there'

'So any ideas who the other killer is? And you blew your cover' Abby said worriedly.

'Rodger White and Ranger Charles are in on the cover' Tony said. 'They'll cover up his disappearance as a drug possession or something' he told them. 'But his partner is going to be extra hard to find now that we've got Eric'

'If that is even his real name' McGee added.

'So…who else could it be?' Kate thought aloud.

'Eric isn't the forensic genius' Abby said. 'I can just tell, I guess that's a start'

The group watched as Kate ran for the bathroom again.

'Kate!' Tony complained. 'Is there any food that you can eat?'

'I don't think it's the food' Abby smirked.

'Well what else could…' Tony's face paled for a moment. 'Ah, who could be good at forensics Abbs? Out of everyone we know so far' he hastily changed the subject as he was sure his paranoia will get the better of him.

'Do I look like a magician?' Abby asked. 'I don't know, but I will find out' she said with a determined nod.

'I hope so' Kate said, re-emerging from the bathroom and now she looked perfectly fine as if nothing had happened. 'Because we're running out of time and if we've caught one of them…the other is now going to either run or make our jobs even harder' she sighed. 'This is no longer a holiday'

'Our job never is' Tony added with a serious sigh. 'Now, who's hungry? Cuz I smell food'

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Is Eric a killer? Red Herring? Assistant? Or is he innocent? Either way, you're not gonna find out by reading this Authors notes so please review! I got two good reviews overnight and updated this the next day...I am more than happy to do that again. And the plot thickens!

**_NOTE:_ If you have read chapter 8 but not reviewed and just moved on to this one, could you please send a review for chapter 8 as well or include it in this chapter review because I really need to know what people thought of last chapter since it had major Tate moments and I don't know what exactly my readers want to hear more of. Yes, I have finished writing this fic but that's just stuff i thought of. I can elaborate and add more scenes if there is something you would like to read about!**


	10. Tell

**Author's Notes:** Okay so here's another next-day update! Thanks to my three reviewers! **Sorgina13**, Glad it's gettinb better. And I like it when my readers guessed who was invovled etc in the earlier chapters but this story isn't actually about the killers. I mean yes it is, but it's not the main plot...the main plot is actually kate and the team being a family. **Oktober TM,** Sorry to break it to you but "Darl" has been around for hundreds of years. Yes, devestating, I know. How did you know Kate was pregnant? :P Either way, this chapter focuses a fair bit on that. **Armywifey1227,** Thanks so much for the review on chapter 8 and 9! Made me smile, I love your reivews. Eric's guilty alright, but if it's for muder or something else...you'll have to read and see. Tony having a heart to heart with someone about how he feels about Kate? Hm, I fell stupid cuz I don;t know if ihave that! (gasps). Either way, I'm gonna check future chapters and if i don't then i'll add it or elaborate on it, thanks!!**

* * *

****Chapter Ten: Tell**

'I love barbeque!' Tony grinned as the group walked away from their cabins towards where the campfire spot was as it was the camper Mathew's friend's birthday and the entire second quarter were celebrating.

As Tony loaded food onto his plate, he noticed Kate's change in appetite and the way she appeared to be a little more anxious or on edge. He sighed and guessed it was just about their mission and brushed it out of his brain.

'You mind?' Tony asked, gesturing to the spot beside Kate.

'Oh sure' Kate smiled and moved over on her log as he sat down.

'You okay? You seem a little…distant' Tony said as he dug his fork into his food and took a bite.

Kate glanced around but everyone else was still getting his or her food. 'I was just thinking…about, you know?'

'I can't read minds'

'The night, when we…' Kate wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

'Oh…yeah, that' Tony said and watched as a piece of lettuce fell off his lip and back onto the plate, frowning at it. 'How did I get lettuce on my plate?' he wondered, not remembering asking for salad.

'Tony, can we focus here?' Kate frowned.

'Well, what's the problem?' he wondered.

'So it was just a one night thing?' Kate frowned, looking away.

'I didn't mean it like that' Tony sighed and stopped eating his food for a moment.

'Then…are we a couple? Putting it on hold…what?' she whispered.

'Which would you prefer?' Tony wondered. 'Although since we're "_married_" we should probably show more, you know? What's the word…Affection? Is that it?'

Kate nodded and looked down at her plate, picking at her salad. 'So, it's settled?'

'Unless something else has got your panties in a twist, yeah' Tony nodded and went back to eating. 'Is there something else?' he wondered with his mouthful, seeing she looked like she was going to say more.

'How did that lettuce get on your plate?' Kate asked.

'I suspect McGee' Tony replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

'You always suspect McGee, even when you know who did it' Kate rolled her eyes while turning to watch Mathew muck around with his other friends.

'Exactly' Tony said in a cryptic tone.

* * *

It was two days later and Kate entered the nurse's cabin during late afternoon while everyone else was assisting with clean up duties. She took a deep breath and walked up to the nurse, thankful that there were no patients in there.

'Oh hi, can I help you?' the nurse smiled.

'Ah yeah…' Kate tried to think of a way to figure this out without blowing her cover even the slightest. 'I'm pregnant, but I should only be a few weeks along and now I'm just confused…do you think you could give me a pregnancy test to make sure? I just have this weird feeling that I might not be pregnant after all'

'Oh, I'm sorry to hear that…and sure' the nurse nodded sympathetically. 'Follow me' she said and wandered towards the private examination area.

--

Kate left the cabin an hour later, her face very pale. She was pregnant…there was a 99.95 per cent certainty that she was now expecting Tony's baby…for real.

She jumped as someone suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her around the back of the cabin where it was private. Once they stopped, Kate realized it was Tony.

'What-'

'A body was found down by the creek' he whispered. 'Gunshot wound to the head and pinpoint rounds to the chest…all rangers have been alerted and everyone in our group knows…but other than that, it's being strategically hushed up'

'What?' Kate yelped. 'Are you sure?'

'Saw it myself' Tony nodded. 'Only Gibbs and I did though, we've got to tell the others' he said and headed towards their cabin. 'You okay?' he asked, not sure why the sudden news had Kate so pale…it was part of her job and they had sort have been expecting this to happen sooner or later.

Kate nodded and followed him; she was going to have to put off telling Tony the news, as this was more serious and immediate right now.

* * *

Several days passed by and while the body was sent to Ducky, no news was back from Jenny yet. But regardless, the team was acting as though nothing had happened and kept their cheeriness up, although Kate was having trouble. While everyone was outside around the campfire one night, Kate saw opportunity when Abby went back to get something. Kate followed.

'Abby?'

'Ah! Kate, don't do that' the Goth frowned. 'You scared me half to death'

'Well good thing you sleep in a coffin then' Kate joked, bringing a smile to her friend's face. 'I need to talk to you about something'

'Sure, what's wrong?' Abby asked in concern, as she'd never seen Kate this pale before.

'I'm pregnant' Kate just blurted out, feeling it would be easier that way…it wasn't.

'Well yeah' Abby rolled her eyes but then paused, rethinking. 'Oh, my god!' she gasped dramatically and actually had to sit down. 'You…you're really…wow!'

'Wow?' Kate repeated. 'This is not a "_wow_" moment'

'Sure it is! You and Tony's baby would look so cute' Abby smirked.

'Aaaabby!' Kate groaned and sat beside her. 'I don't know what to do. I can't raise a child, not now! With my job…and with Tony? Seriously?'

'Have you told Tony?' Abby wondered but guessed she hadn't.

'Have you heard of him committing suicide recently? No. So no, Abby…I have not told Tony'

'Told Tony what?' Ziva wondered as she came inside in search for warmer clothing.

'Kate's pregnant' Abby said.

Ziva paused and the Mossad Officer actually looked shocked and speechless for a second.

'It was meant to be a secret' Kate sighed and rested her head in her hands from pure stress.

'But then, you slept with Tony?' Ziva asked and Abby nodded for Kate. 'And since Tony is still out there breathing I would assume he doesn't even suspect'

'Not helping' was Kate's muffled response.

'He needs to know' Abby said.

'He will know, right before I kill him' Kate growled. 'How could I do this? We work together!'

'No, you're married' Abby corrected. 'Ooh, maybe now you two can finally admit you like each other and get married, for real! Have lots of babies and name them Abby!' she grinned. 'Or Abs, but not Abigail'

Kate sighed and was regretting bringing it up now. 'And we're already together' she admitted, making both woman gasp.

'I am your best friend!' Abby said. 'Why was I not told of this?'

'It just happened a few days ago…Tony and I talked about it and, well…you know now'

'Tony doesn't strike as the committed type' Ziva said.

'Word is commitment, and no he doesn't' Abby said. 'But he's always liked Kate, and he's going to be a daddy!'

'Kill me now' Kate sighed, mainly to Ziva since she knew the Mossad Officer could kill her in over a hundred different ways.

* * *

'Tell me!' Jenny slammed her fist against the interrogation room table, glaring at Eric. She had been interrogating for over thirty minutes now but he was not budging with information or clues of any kind.

'I ain't telling you nothing lady' he said. 'I'm a ranger, I don't have to say a word'

'You're a killer' Jenny corrected. 'A murderer in cold blood, who are you working with?'

'Like I said: I ain't telling you nothing' Eric replied and crossed his arms. 'I want a lawyer now'

'Too bad' Jenny said, getting up from her seat.

'I have rights!'

'Really?' Jenny glanced at him with a narrowed frown as she went to leave. 'A cold-blooded murderer has rights? I don't think so' she said and left the room.

'There's more than two!' he yelled after her from the interrogation desk that he was chained to. 'I'm only part of it! There are more of us! You'll never catch us all!' he laughed.

* * *

Tony sat on the bed and watched Kate pacing back and forth.

'Okay Kate…enough' he sighed and put down a magazine he'd stolen from her bag to read. 'What is going on?' he asked in concern. 'You've haven't spoken to me and you know, when people start dating they usually become closer' he raised an eyebrow. 'Are you having second thoughts?' he asked and his tone made her stop to look at him.

'No' she replied.

'Then why are you avoid-'

'Because I'm pregnant Tony, that's why' she glared, just getting it out and telling him straight up. 'I don't know what to do' she sighed and sat on the bed and gave him time to process.

'You're…?' Tony gulped and stared at her in shock, watching as she nodded and looked at him with the most serious expression he had ever seen on her face. 'And I'm…?'

'I am a few weeks along, do the math' Kate said. 'Yes, Tony…I am, for real, pregnant with your child. And I am going to kill you'

'Right' Tony said, forgetting that Kate had actually initiated the kiss the night they had slept together but that was unimportant since he did nothing to stop it. But his mind wasn't thinking straight, all that went through his head was: "_you got Kate pregnant, you don't know how to be a father…Gibbs is going to kill you_".

'I'm still in shock, but I've known a few days…I understand that you need time to think and weight your options' Kate sighed a little sadly. 'But if you even consider not being there for your own child, I really will kill you, Tony' she said in a serious, threatening tone. 'I swear to God I will'

'I…process…air' Tony gulped and left the cabin, deciding to go for a walk to clear his head. His mind felt complete blank but utterly jumbled at the same time. Catching two high-profile killers while on an under cover mission suddenly lost its importance as he felt a wave of concern and protectiveness for Kate and their unborn child.

'What have we done?' he gasped and sat on a stump and pure shock kicked in.

* * *

**Author's Notes: This chapter was the longest and hardet chapter so far to write, yet it's also one of the shortest ones...huh, weird. Okay so what do y'all think of this plot? I'm trying to write it as realistic to the characters and situation as I can, so please let me know if you agree that I am. I have decided to make this a frequent thing now: If I get enough good couple of reviews then I will update faster. So if I get at least 3 or 4 overnight then the chances of me updating the next day are pretty good. Anyhow, let me know whatcha think!**

**-Mel**


	11. A Whole New Level of Complicated

**Author's notes: **Thanks to my reviewers. **Sorgina13,** Yes the reactions were funny...and true, Gibbs is yet to find out. I'm sure he'll be thrilled! (not). **Oktober TM,** Be very hinky eh? Yeah, I guess it is :P, glad you like it! And **Hanners,** I'm glad you really like the plot, I don't think there are that many errors, but did I miss something? I am a bit confused though, what Tiva? This is a tate fic and I haven't been focusing on tiva at all. I do have some ziva stuff in the future, so keep a lookout for that. Abby and McGee will be getting closer! They're not the main pairing in this fic, but they're still significant. Haha, funny you should say that because yes, Jenny will be coming into it a little more as of this chapter. This fic has minor Jibbs so yeah, :). I know the killers are hard to spot, but as Eric said, there are more than 2 so the many characters are nessesary to hide them. Glad you liked this fic, hope ya keep reading and reviewing! :)

This chapter I'm really looking forward ro reviews for since it's a more...what's the word? Action-packed? Drama-filled? Dunno, but it's certainly a "bigger" chapter than most. Hope ya like!**

* * *

**

**Chapter eleven: A whole new level of complicated**

'Three bullet rounds to the heart' Ducky read off his notes to Jenny. She had her phone on speaker so Gibbs could hear both of them as Ducky reported his findings from the autopsy of the victim. 'Any one of them could have been fatal' Ducky sighed. 'Although the round through his skull appears most fatal'

'Each one of them were kill shots' Jenny said, anger leaking into her tone as she said it. 'We're dealing with a pro'

'Who is he?' Gibbs asked. 'And is Eric talking yet?'

'Eric is arrogantly confident that he has nothing to worry about, and that there more than two killers out there' Jenny said. 'He could be messing with us'

'Or not' Gibbs replied.

'The victim is Jack Stile, twenty-eight years of age and an undercover police officer from the metro area' Ducky said.

'Which means we're not the only ones looking for these scumbags' Gibbs growled. 'I contacted Metro and they are refusing to co-operate' Jenny added. 'They're not looking for the same killers'

'Well how many murders can a family national park hide?' Gibbs asked, raising his voice slightly and Ziva cast a glare at him from where she was guarding the cabin from the doorway. 'Who's his partner? No one sends a cop under cover alone like this'

'They won't say' Jenny replied. 'And before you blow some more steam Jethro, you need to understand that-' she then glared as her line went dead. 'I'm assuming that our line didn't suddenly cut out?' she said aloud.

'You'd assume correct, Director' Ducky nodded, knowing Gibbs too well.

Jenny grabbed her cell phone as it rung and spoke for a moment before hanging up and dialing Ziva's phone again.

'We can't risk any more time, Jen' Gibbs replied, sounding annoyed.

'Special Agent Gibbs: shut up' Jenny said, surprising both Ducky and Gibbs. 'I just got a call from the FBI. Another body has been found and they are going in to investigate, it's out of our jurisdiction'

'Ah the hell it is' Gibbs growled but listened, as he knew she wasn't done.

'They are fully briefed on your covers and will not interact with any of you in a way that could blow your cover. You may be questioned like the rest of the campers but they are not tampering with our mission. The body will be sent to Ducky here. They're almost there so alert your team immediately' she said and waited until he was about to talk and hug up on him with an accomplished grin on her face.

'You've been working for him too long' Ducky noticed.

'Tell me about it' Jenny sighed as he left but the grin remained on her face, she'd gotten him back for one of the most annoying things he did…it felt good.

* * *

'What's going on?' Abby asked worriedly as she an McGee stood outside their cabins to watch the FBI walking past in the direction of the nature trail. Everyone had been alerted to the situation and was going to work extra hard to keep their covers, as they knew some of the FBI agents and how their jobs worked.

'I don't know' McGee replied. 'Guess something happened, maybe more drugs?'

'They have a whole group of them' Tony replied, glancing at McGee. 'I doubt they would bring their top guys for some drugs'

'How do you know they're the top guys?' McGee asked, raising an eyebrow at him while Abby watched Tony worriedly as she hugged Bert.

Tony shrugged and sighed. 'Because, Pr-Tim…' he paused for a moment, getting his mind clear, which Gibbs noticed and raised an eyebrow. 'They've got fancy leather shoes, serious "_I know what I'm doing_" looks on their faces…not to mention the older guy looks like he's worked with the CIA or something, the way he looks at everyone as suspects' he let out a yawn and headed to the right where his cabin was.

Gibbs grabbed Kate's arm to stop her from following and went after Tony himself.

'Hey' Gibbs said, entering the cabin and then shutting the door behind him. 'What's your problem, Tony?' he asked.

'No problem, I mean the FBI showing up during our holiday isn't a bonus…but I'm fine…why?' Tony asked causally but kept his face turned away from Gibbs as he searched for a shirt to change into, as it was getting hotter.

'You're avoiding everyone' Gibbs replied, walking closer as his tone lowered. 'And don't lie to me, you've been married to my daughter long enough for me to know when you're lying'

Tony had to admit, Gibbs was good with working under cover. 'Ah, it's nothing…really. Just an odd day'

'It's been like this for days, Tony' Gibbs said in a demanding Tone. 'What's going on?' he stood right beside Tony, his face close to his as he glared. 'DiNozzo' he said and slapped his head.

Tony winced and looked sideways at Gibbs but still tried not to look at him in the eye. 'Being married to Kate is getting to me, boss' he lied, effectively. 'It's not just Kate; I mean it's the whole marriage thing. I now know you weren't exaggerating, three ex-wives? How'd you do it?'

'I didn't' Gibbs said. 'That's why they're called EX-wives'

'I'm not cut out for this kinda thing' Tony said. 'I'm not going to blow my cover, it's just…hard' Tony said and swallowed, looking at the wooden floor with a troubled expression and headed to the bathroom to change and take a shower.

Gibbs stood there and watched his senior agent for a moment. He knew Tony was lying, big time. He was good, Gibbs almost believed it, but Tony's eyes gave it away. If he were struggling with his cover he'd be mad, paranoid, annoyed or second-guessing himself. But his eyes showed that something much deeper was troubling him; that he was scared of something…surely not the killers because this was what he dealt with everyday in their line of work.

Gibbs's eyes narrowed and he left the cabin, heading into the one next door and rounding on Kate as the other three were outside playing one of McGee's board games.

'Hey, dad I…what?' Kate paused as she saw the look she was getting and that Gibbs shut the door behind him.

'What happened to Tony?' Gibbs asked, using his best intimidating stare. He noticed Kate avoiding his glance as well and shook her head, followed by a non-committed shrug.

'Kate?' Gibbs asked. 'Whatever issues you two have, this is not the time' he told her and she looked up at him, surprising him as she stared right into his eyes, her own laced with tears.

'Well then maybe you shouldn't have made us do this stupid mission, boss' Kate snarled softly and walked out of the cabin, heading right for Tony's.

'Daddy, what happened?' Abby asked him.

Gibbs made a "_come here_" signal with his finger and she did, followed by McGee but Ziva didn't move. They both knew there was no point in him asking her because she was too good a liar.

'What is wrong with Tony and Kate?' Gibbs asked Abby and McGee. 'Tony is avoiding everyone and Kate is acting…' he tried to find a word.

'Odd?' Abby supplied. 'And yeah, I think they had a fight about something…' she shrugged, covering for her friends but glanced nervously at McGee, which made Gibbs round on him.

'I ah…' McGee gulped and sighed with a wince. 'Kate and Tony…' he started to say and stared at the floor. 'Kate and Tony had an argument, a big one'

'Not their usual kind of fight' Abby joined in. 'it was bad'

Gibbs studied McGee for a moment and than walked out, believing them.

'Way to go Timmy!' Abby grinned and punched his arm softly. 'You lied to Gibbs! And got away with it!'

'Yeah well…' McGee shrugged. 'Kate and Tony-' he was about to defend why he did it for his friends but Abby wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

'I am so proud of you' she said in his ear and he smiled, feeling rather proud of himself too.

'How did he get away with lying to…him' Ziva asked, coming inside for a hat.

'Because' Abby said, pulling away from McGee. 'Timmy never lies, not really'

'Unless I have to' McGee added.

'Not bad, Tim' Ziva smiled and whispered into his ear, 'we may make a federal agent out of you yet' she joked.

--

Gibbs was about to enter the cabin he shared with Tony and Kate when he spotted Fornell approaching.

'Name?' he asked.

'Jethro, Marshal' Gibbs replied without a beat. 'Something wrong?'

'Camping alone?' Fornell asked, also not missing a beat, it was as though these two men had never met before in their entire lives.

'No, I'm with my family'

'I'll need to speak to them, Jethro' Fornell replied.

'What about?' Gibbs asked in a protective tone. 'You think my family is involved in whatever it is you're doing?'

'Maybe' Fornell said. 'Which is why I need to speak with them'

'Fine' Gibbs said and knocked on the door. 'Kate, Tony…FBI guy here needs to talk to you!'

'Whatever it is, I didn't do it!' Tony called out loudly but the door opened and Kate stood there.

'What's going on?' she asked.

'Have you seen this man before?' Fornell asked and held up a photo of a dead guy with dark brown hair and tanned skin.

Kate stared at the photo and shook her head. 'Sorry, no'

Tony sighed heavily and got up off the bed, walking over to look at the photo also. 'Saw that guy at the diner hall last night, but other than that…nope' he shrugged. 'Is that all, FBI sir?' Tony asked with a hint of tease in his eyes as he stared innocently at Fornell.

'These your only children?' Fornell asked strategically.

'Kate's my daughter, Tony's her husband' Gibbs corrected and pointed to the cabin on their left where Ziva was sitting outside with a book. 'Ziva and Abby are my other daughters…Tim is Abby's boyfriend, anything else you would like to know…sir?' he asked.

'We'll see' Fornell replied and walked over to the cabin, showing Ziva a photo. 'Have you seen this man before?' he wondered.

Ziva took the photo from him and studied it closely. 'No' she replied with a dull expression and went back to her book.

'Oh, hi' Abby said brightly, spotting Fornell. 'You're one of those FBI dudes, right? And what can a law-abiding citizen such as myself be of service to you?' she asked with a grin. Fornell almost cracked a smile then but held it.

'Have you seen this man?' he asked again, holding out the photo.

'He looks dead' Abby said, faking a sickened expression. 'Why would I know some dead guy?'

'What, you think we were involved?' McGee added.

'That depends, do you know him?' Fornell frowned.

'Nope' McGee shook his head but Abby bit her lip and sighed.

'Yes' she said. 'I saw him last night, he was sitting by our table' Abby told Fornell. 'I glanced around and saw him, but then a few minutes later he was gone. That's all I know' she said. 'Hope it helps, Mr FBI Guy'

Fornell nodded and walked away to interrogate other campers with the photo.

'Poor guy' Abby said and hugged McGee while he rubbed her back in comfort.

* * *

Later that night, while Gibbs was briefing Jenny, Tony and Kate headed to bed early but neither of them could sleep.

'I'm sorry' Tony whispered and glanced at her but she remained staring at the ceiling.

'For what?' Kate asked. 'Sleeping with me or getting me pregnant?'

'Getting you pregnant' Tony replied. 'Sleeping with you was…' he smirked but felt her hand grab his arm.

'Don't even say it' she said and stared at him, leaning over him slightly. Kate lowered her gaze and moved away.

'And I never blamed you' she said, rolling over to face away from him.

Tony glanced at her back and moved over, leaning over her neck while running a hand over her bare arm.

'I'm still sorry' Tony whispered into her ear and kissed her neck softly before rolling back over and facing away also, hoping to be asleep when Gibbs came back.

Kate turned and stared at the side of Tony's face for a moment and then rested on her back, closing her eyes.

--

Gibbs returned an hour later after assuring Abby that everything was okay for now and helped her get to sleep. His mission had never really felt like part of his job most of the time. He had calmed Abby down and promised he'd wait until she was asleep before leaving, much like he would with a young child…but Abby had always felt like a daughter to him. McGee was comforting her also and the way Abby curled up with him, Gibbs felt that she was in good hands. Once he was sure they were asleep, he glanced at Ziva and placed the blankets over her properly as she'd kicked them off before.  
Then he locked the cabin on his way out and walked over to Kate and Tony. Gibbs saw they were both lying on their backs and raised an eyebrow at Tony, seeing that his hand was subconsciously placed over hers. Gibbs then got into bed and only after he was sure everyone was okay, then he realized how exhausted he really was and fell asleep almost instantly.

A few minutes passed and Kate opened her eyes, she hadn't been sleeping at all. Carefully and quietly, Kate slid out of bed and left the cabin, locking it again behind her as she headed to a cabin nearby.

--

'Jeez, it's almost midnight' a male's voice inside growled as she knocked. 'What the…Kate?' Mathew paused as he saw her standing there. He looked around to check the coast was clear and stepped aside, letting her pass him. 'What are you doing here? I thought you were under cover to catch those-'

'Matt, I really screwed up' Kate sniffed.

Mathew nodded and locked his door. He placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort and stared down at her with concern. 'Okay Katie, tell me what happened' he encouraged.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** ooooh, and the plot thickens yet again! No, I'm not going to tell you who Mathew is...yet. Please let me know whatcha think of this chapter as I actually rewrote bits several times and spent longer on it than usual, trying to make sure it was right. Please review!

-Mel


	12. Family Relations

**Author's notes:** Thanks again to my reviewers :). **Armywifey1227,** heh would if be bad of me to say I'm glad you're adicted? :P. Mathew isn't an ex-boyfriend of Kate's. **Oktober TM,** Oh so demanding, lol, joke. You will find out who Mathew is soon enough. Not this chapter though. **Hanners,** ah! My new fave reviewer!! (hugs). You're an editor? Cool! Yeah I couldn't have the entire fic only focusing on Tony and Kate so the other characters do have their moments. I'm glad the Fornell thing came over well, was a little worried about that cuz I dunno how many people actually like him. Gibbs is tuned in to everyone's moods because he's slipped into "father" mode. Kate isn't so much as hurt right now but she's going through a lot, that's for sure. Mathew isn't going to contribute to inflicting anything hurtful on her...stressful yes, hurtful, no...at least not intentionally.

Here is the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Family relations**

'Katie?' Mathew asked again.

'Matt, I…' Kate broke then and leaned to him, wrapping her arms around him as she sobbed against his shoulder.

'You screwed up, so you said' Mathew said as he buried his face in her hair and rubbed her back, trying to soothe her pain. 'Dylan is usually the one that deals with your crying, I'm better equipped if I actually know what's going on' he said.

'I'm pregnant' Kate confessed and Mathew flinched. He pulled her away from him gently so he could stare at her face.

'What? Seriously?' Mathew gasped; he couldn't believe it. 'Kate, tell me you're not serious!'

'I screwed up. There are two killers out there, maybe more…and after three years of avoiding and warding off my feelings…I slip, now?' Kate shook her head and wiped her tears. Mathew was right, he wasn't the best person to comfort a crying woman, and he was better with words and actions.

'Who?' Mathew asked, trying to remain calm for her sake.

'Matt, really I-'

'Katie, who got you pregnant?' Mathew asked in a firm tone.

'You're not my husband or some jealous boyfriend' Kate glared at him. 'I just…maybe I should go'

'Okay, whatever…you know I suck at this stuff' Mathew frowned but pulled her to him again, hugging her. 'I would tell you everything will be okay, but last time I said that, you…well, it was really painful' he winced at the memory. 'How about I say that I know you can handle this?'

'That's fine' Kate nodded and sniffed again. 'But I hope you're right'

'Yeah, me too' Mathew muttered but Kate was dozing off in his arms and probably hadn't heard him.

* * *

Kate frowned as she felt the sunlight on her face, which was weird because…

'Oh no' Kate sat up and realized she'd fallen asleep in Mathew's cabin.

'Oh no would be right' Mathew nodded from across the room where he was doing something on his laptop. 'Damn FBI' he muttered and cursed under his breath.

'What am I going to do?' Kate gasped and jerked out of bed. 'I could blow our cover…what will T-ah, my team think of this?'

Mathew raised an eyebrow at her and shut his laptop. 'Guess you screwed up there'

'You let me fall asleep!' she growled and pointed a finger at him.

'I didn't ask you to come over...yet I didn't ask you to leave' he said and added the last part the moment he sensed she was about to hurt him. 'I still think the Secret Service are stupid for firing you' he sighed. 'Fine, that Fornell guy is pissing me off anyhow…I'll cause a distraction but you owe me, Katie'

'What do I owe you?' Kate asked as she ran a hand through her hair.

Mathew narrowed his eyes as he thought and them smirked. 'Ah ha! You will hook me up with that chick…what's-her-name?'

'Fine' Kate rolled her eyes. 'But hurry' she said and grabbed his watch, seeing it was almost seven in the morning.

--

'What's going on?' Mathew asked Fornell angrily as he left the cabin and spotted the elder FBI agent there.

'We're conducting an investigation' Fornell replied as Ziva watched from outside her cabin.

'Well your investigation is ruining a trip that we all paid good money for' Mathew continued to argue. Ziva knew that she was one of the only people up besides the FBI and now this camper, but as she turned her glance away from the men for a moment, she saw Kate sneaking out of his cabin.

'Our investigation is to find out who killed a man in this park!' Fornell yelled back as Ziva headed right for Kate, unbeknownst to the men arguing nearby. 'Aren't you concerned that there is a killer among you?'

'I assume it is not healthy for a marriage to spend a night with another man without your husband knowing' Ziva said as Kate reached the cabin.

Kate paused and looked at Ziva. 'Please, drop it Ziva'

'Who is he?' Ziva asked. 'You're risking everything by doing this'

Kate was not in the mood to be lectured, she knew she'd made a mistake and being reminded of it wasn't making her feel any better. 'He's a friend, Ziva. It's none of your business who I choose to hang out with'

'You're my sister, everything you do is my business' Ziva replied smartly.

--

'Ah-ah!' Tony yelped and almost fell out of bed as sudden screaming brought him from his slumber. Gibbs peaked out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth. He recognized the voices at once and sighed. He spat into the sink and rinsed quickly before heading straight for the door. He pulled the cabin door open fast, startling both woman.

'You had to do this, right now' Tony grumbled and approached while stifling a yawn. 'Where were you?' Tony then asked Kate, seeing she wasn't dressed yet.

'With another man' Ziva replied.

'He's just a friend!' Kate snapped back.

'What man?' Tony asked and Gibbs thought he was hearing things, as Tony actually sounded hurt for a moment.

'And he just happened to be staying here while we're here?' Ziva added.

'Okay, I think you've said enough' Kate told her and shoved past.

'Ziva' Gibbs warned and grabbed her shoulders as she made a move towards Kate. He closed the door so there was something solid between Kate and Ziva and then moved Ziva so he could calm her down.

--

'Kate?' Tony followed her as she looked for something to wear. 'Is it true?'

'Is what true?' she asked in annoyance. 'Was I cheating on you? No. Was I with a male friend last night and accidentally fell asleep because I was upset?' Kate then asked and looked at him sadly and honestly. 'Yes'

'Kate, I'm sorry-'

'It's not you I was upset about' Kate sighed and walked up to him. She stared up at him and kissed his cheek softly but then jerked away and returned to her bag as Gibbs came inside.

'Now why do I get the feeling that I'm interrupting something?' Gibbs spoke aloud as though he was talking to himself. Neither got a chance to answer as Ziva's yells were heard again. 'Jeez Kate, what did you do?' Gibbs frowned and left again.

'Piss her off?' Kate shrugged and grabbed some clothes to wear.

Tony smiled as Kate changed right in front of him without caring if he was watching.

'What?' Kate asked him when she turned around. She noticed the way he stared at the floor with strange shy and proud expression on his face.

'Ah, nothing' Tony smiled at her. 'And the guy…?'

'He was just a friend comforting me, Tony' Kate said honestly. 'I swear'

'Then I believe you' Tony nodded and brushed some hair from her face as he looked down at her. 'Are you okay? I mean, the way you went off at Ziva…'

'I'm just stressed…scared' Kate shrugged. 'How are you holding up?' she then wondered since he was talking to her again.

'Honestly?' he asked and she gave a small nod. 'I'm still in shock, working my way through it. I ah, still need time…you know?' he said and pulled away, his mind coming back to the reality of the situation and Kate felt as if cold air had come between them.

Kate watched him and then left the cabin where Gibbs was lecturing Ziva about being family and how this trip is supposed to fix their differences. But Kate then wished she'd stayed inside as she got lectured as well.

* * *

Jenny sighed and sipped the last of her coffee in MTAC. She glanced up as the doors opened and Ducky came inside.

'You called for me, Director?' Ducky asked. 'I left Mr Palmer with the autopsy and-'

'Yes, I don't have long' Jenny said and got up. 'Do you think Jimmy can handle it on his own for the rest of the procedure, doctor?'

'Well, he is an incredibly…um, yes' Ducky nodded, sensing her urgency. 'Why? What's wrong?'

'I need you to take over here until NCIS special agents Connor and Jerry report for duty. They have been briefed on the situation. But I need you to run this operation until they get here'

'Where are you going?' Ducky wondered. 'And why me?'

'I trust you' Jenny replied. 'Jethro trusts you' she added. 'I'm going under cover'

'At the park?' Ducky guessed. 'Are you sure that is wise?'

'A cabin just became available in their quarter, I'm booked and due to check in several hours from now. I'll alert Gibbs on the way' she said and headed for the doors. 'Thanks Ducky!' she called out and was gone.

'Well, I can do this' Ducky nodded and smiled at the technician sitting in his chair. 'Ah yes…' he looked at the large screen. 'This brings back memories' he said.

'Of what?' the technician made the mistake of asking.

'Well, since you asked' Ducky smiled. 'Back in my early days of medical school, we had a…'

* * *

'Hey!' Gibbs grabbed Abby and McGee, as they were about to head out to do some fishing. 'I need to talk to you first' he looked around and gestured Ziva to come over. 'Family meeting' he announced and saw Kate and Tony coming from two separate directions. He still wasn't sure what was going on with them, but that was an issue for another time. 'A friend just called to warn me. I'm sure you all remember my ex-wife…Jenny?' Gibbs asked and Ziva couldn't help sniggering.

'Oh, yes' she then nodded. 'I do'

'Bit before my time' Tony said, finding it easy to keep his cover again, since he was shoving the Kate issue aside for the time being. His mind was going crazy otherwise.

'Yeah, mine too' McGee felt he should say.

'I liked Jenny' Abby said and gave Gibbs a teasing glance. 'What ever went wrong between you two?'

'Anyway' Gibbs frowned at her. 'She heard we were here and apparently she wants to stop by for a few days'

'To see you?' Kate wondered, joining Abby in the tease, earning herself a glare from Gibbs as well.

'To see us' Gibbs said. 'We may be broken up but she's still like a stepmother to…some of you' he looked at Abby.

'Ohh, I can't wait!' Abby grinned and hugged McGee since she didn't have Bert and needed to hug the life out of something.

Ziva followed Gibbs into her cabin as he let the others leave, meeting over.

'What happened?' Ziva wondered.

'What do you mean?' Gibbs asked.

'Well something must have happened if she's coming here'

'Yeah, she decided to stop by' Gibbs replied.

'I meant-'

'Ziva' Gibbs said to her and gave her a look. 'I know. Jenny and I are not getting back together, let it go' he said. 'We're just sticking with family' he called out and left the cabin to join Abby and McGee on their fishing trip.

Ziva sat on her bed and ran her hands through her hair for a moment, watching a brother and sister run past, the two children she saw every morning.

'Hey! Get back here!' she heard the father calling out as they were trying to leave for an activity but the kids weren't keeping still.

Ziva frowned and watched with a glare…

--

_'Ari!' her father called out and grabbed his arm. 'Do not run off like that' he said and Ari frowned but did not move. Ziva was only young and Ari was about ten so it was his job to watch out for her._

'_Wait for me!' Ziva called out and ran after their father with a smile. _

_Their father entered a tent and spun around as the kids went to follow. _

'_Stay here' he said firmly. 'And if I come back and you're not here…' he glared and then entered the tent._

'_Okay' Ziva said sadly and crouched to draw pictures in the sand._

'_This isn't fair' Ari kicked a rock nearby but didn't wander far. Several minutes later, they heard yelling inside and soon after their father returned. _

'_Are you okay?' Ziva asked, seeing blood on his arm. _

'_What are you doing?' he saw her pictures in the sand._

'_Drawing' Ziva shrugged._

'_Don't' he frowned and grabbed Ari's arm. 'What did I tell you?' he growled._

'_Get off me' Ari pulled his arm away and grabbed Ziva's hand, leading her back towards their vehicle._

'_He's just had a bad day' Ziva defended her father but she knew it was a stupid thing to do and Ari let her hand go._

'_He always has a bad day' Ari told her quietly as their father was nearby talking in Arabic to another man. 'He doesn't love us Ziva, one day you'll see' he said and sat in the seat beside her…_

--

Ziva turned away from the family and sighed. She lay back on her bed and remembered all the other times after that she'd tried to get her father's attention. Strike some approval or love from him but was unsuccessful. Being promoted to Mossad control officer wasn't even good enough for him, but he had given a small smile at it. Ziva glanced over where Gibbs came back inside, having forgotten something.

'You okay?' he asked casually but the concern was still there.

Ziva smiled at him and nodded. 'I'm fine, daddy' she said and swallowed her painful memories.

Gibbs saw the children running around outside with their father and walked over to Ziva, wiping a stray tear away and then patted her cheek with a smile.

'That's my girl' he said, feeling Ziva needed some parental love, even if it was for their cover…to him, it felt somewhat real.

Ziva watched Gibbs leave and smiled but the sadness was still briefly there. Ari was right about their father, but he was wrong about Gibbs: he didn't remind her of their father at all…

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, let me know whatcha think! I hope you liked the Ziva moment because I wasn't sure if I should actually included it but like I said, this fic isn't 100% about onyl Kate and Tony. Please review and don't worry, you'll find out who Mathew is really soon!**

**-Mel**

**p.s Is there anything else anyone would like to see/expand on?**


	13. The Risks We Take

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to my regular and loyal reviewers! Although I'm missing Hanners, sad :(.  
**Sorgina13**, Mathew is one of my fave characters to write but your reaction towards him was how I wrote him to be so glad you feel that way but I think it'll change later :P. You will find out who he is next chapter (14). **Oktober TM**, Glad you loved it :) I don't think McGee and Abby actually broke up in 'Cover Story'. And duh, of course Kate is just in hiding! I have no trouble watching season 1+2 eps cuz I know Kate's "not dead just not there". :) Denial is sweet. **Armywifey1227**, I'm glad you really liked the Ziva insight moment because I had put off adding it in and wasn't sure if you wanted to read it, glad I was wrong. And good, cuz I am glad you're addicted :P Hehe. Thanks.

Here is the next chapter and I was mistaken when I said there are 17 chapters in all...there is actually 18. As of this chapter, the questions start to be answered! A few in this one and lots in the next one.**

* * *

****Chapter 13: The risks we take**

Jenny walked up to the reception desk and the young guy there looked her up and down with a sigh before clearing his throat and putting on a false smile.

'Hi, how can I help you?' he asked.

'I'm checking in, Jennifer Lakes?' she asked and placed her sunglasses on her head while he checked the computer.

'Yeah, found it' he nodded and looked up but Jenny was already heading into the park. The guy sighed again and picked up his cell phone boredly while watching Jenny suspiciously.

--

'Hey' Kate said as she walked over to where Ziva was finishing her book outside her cabin. 'May I?' she glanced at the empty seat beside her.

'I won't stop you' Ziva replied but didn't look up from her reading.

Kate sat on the chair and watched Ziva for a moment and then sighed, turning away and noticed Jenny coming down the far hill in a large sun hat and flowered dress. The very sight of their Director looking like that almost made her laugh. Ziva looked up also and smiled but soon lost interest.

'Truce?' Kate asked her and held out a hand.

'I do not know what that means' Ziva said and stared at her.

'Truce, means…I won't fire over your boarder if you don't fire over mine' Kate smiled.

Ziva stared at her hand and then shook it. 'Truce' she nodded and got up to greet Jenny.

'My, you girls have grown' Jenny smiled and gave them each a quick hug.

'Jenny!' Abby squealed. 'Oh, I've missed you!' Abby gave Jenny a tight but warm hug.

'And you haven't changed at all…well, you're taller' Jenny smiled, kissing Abby's cheek. 'Kate' she looked at her. 'That man of yours still around…Tony?'

'He's here somewhere' Kate looked for him, but he'd been giving her a cold shoulder all day. It was only at night when he lay by her side that he seemed to forget about her pregnancy. He would hold her hand under the covers and rub her arm; it was sweet.

'Ah, the lady of the hour!' Tony called out as he came over as well, following Abby but was wiping his hands on his jeans so he must have been helping in the diner kitchen again. Another thing he'd taken to doing so he could avoid Kate in a less obvious and hurtful way.

'I told you, this man will get you in trouble, Kate' Jenny sighed but hugged him too. 'Abby, who am I greeting?' she asked as McGee came out of Ziva's cabin to see what was going on.

'Timmy' Abby linked arms with him.

'Well he's cute, I'll give him that' Jenny nodded while Tony snorted and snapped a photo of Jenny with his phone. This was too good a picture to pass up.

'Now where is that arrogant, stubborn and pig-headed father of yours?' her tone became annoyed and she frowned, remaining in character as much as she could.

'You wouldn't be referring to me now, would you?' Gibbs smirked as he came outside but gave her no sign of greeting.

'I don't know, have you looked "_commitment_" up in the dictionary yet, Jethro?' Jenny asked.

'Yeah, your name wasn't there' Gibbs replied smartly and tried to ignore Tony's smirk as he was clearly enjoying their little act.

Kate inhaled sharply and groaned, placing a hand on her stomach. 'Not again' she sighed. 'I'll be back' she said and ran inside for the bathroom, Tony's smirk instantly vanished.

'Well, anyone could see that one coming' Jenny said. 'I told you to keep an eye on that girl' she told Gibbs.

'How is that my fault?' Gibbs snapped back, letting the entire camp know who she was supposed to be: his ex-wife. 'And she's not a teenager anymore, Jen…she's a grown and married woman!'

'Something wrong, Jethro?' Rodger White asked as he headed over, coming back from a fishing trip with his wife Sandra.

'Ex-wife!' Gibbs growled and pointed at Jenny.

'Do not point your finger at me like that!' Jenny reacted with a growling yell.

'Ah, the worst' Rodger sighed and Sandra hit his arm with a disapproving scowl.

Ziva was also finding the scene humorous but her instincts told her something and she brought her attention away from the obvious. Ziva dropped her book as she noticed Billy Mason's wife Marie heading rather secretively towards the diner hall.

'Tony' she said and grabbed his arm.

'On your six' Tony whispered and felt his jeans; yeah…his weapon was concealed there.

--

Ziva headed off to investigate what Marie was doing and Tony was right behind her. So far she was only walking and was several feet away, plus they were being very casual so it was safe to talk.

'You can't keep avoiding her, Tony' Ziva said while watching Marie like prey.

'Who?' Tony asked but was sure he knew where this was going.

'Kate' Ziva replied. 'She's pregnant and-'

'So I guess she told everyone?' Tony asked.

'No, She told Abby and I overheard' Ziva partially corrected, leaving out how Abby had hold her but Tony didn't need to know that. 'Have you even talked to Kate about it?'

'Not that this is any of your business, but no…I'm still processing' Tony frowned and noticed that Marie had vanished as they entered the diner hall.

'How long does it take to process that she is pregnant and you're the father?' Ziva asked, confused.

'There's more to it than that' Tony said. 'What are we going to do?'

'Well I'm sure it would be easier if you both talked about it- shhh!' Ziva then held her left hand up and peaked around a corner to look into the kitchen.

Tony glanced around also and saw John and Marie talking quietly. After only a minute, John gave Marie access to a back door that headed into the room upstairs where the surveillance cameras where.

'She's a mouse in a box' Ziva smirked.

'Hole…mouse in a hole'

'Must you correct every word I say?' she scowled at him.

'Only way to learn' Tony smiled and walked right around the corner. He ran and tackled John to the floor before the man could react and Ziva went after Marie…and several seconds later Tony heard their struggling but wasn't worried.

'Busted' Tony hissed into John's ear as he pushed him against a counter and cuffed his hands behind his back.

'Y-you're a cop?' John winced.

'Maybe' Tony replied and pulled out his phone to call McGee while holding John firmly. 'Hey, alert the FBI…we've got two possible killers in custody'

'Killers?' John asked. 'I didn't kill anyone!'

'You know the stupidest thing a killer can say when they're caught?' Tony asked him while leaning close to his ear.

'What?'

'That they didn't do it' Tony smirked. 'Know why?' he asked as Ziva roughly shoved Marie into the room.

'N-no' John said.

'Cuz, that really pisses us off' Tony said and Ziva's yell of anger proved his point when Marie tried to plead her case. John gulped and decided not to say anything else.

'Wise move' Tony said, realizing why he'd gone quiet.

'We'll take it from here' Fornell said as he and several FBI men came in and took the suspects.

'Guess we've blown it' Ziva sighed.

'Maybe not' another FBI agent replied. 'Head out the back and take the left end route back to camp, you'll be coming from a different direction and we can delay bringing these two out publicly for several more minutes'

'Thanks' Tony nodded and ran from the kitchen and out the back while Ziva followed. They made sure that their weapons were still concealed along the way as they took the most different and rougher path to their cabins.

--

'If you tell anyone what you saw, I will kill your parents, slowly…painfully!' they then heard a female's voice and grabbed their guns and leaned their backs against some trees, out of view.

'Actually, better yet…I'll just kill you right now. That way I know you won't talk' Ranger Karen said and pressed the knife closer to Rodger's son Marcus's throat as the teen sweated in fear.

'Drop your weapon!' Ziva yelled and held her gun at direct aim to Karen's head.

'Let the boy go' Tony added and came into view as well, his gun also on her.

Karen looked shocked but didn't seem co-operative. 'Put your guns down or he dies' she threatened and the knife cut skin slightly, enough to cause a slight bleed.

'I will shoot you before that happens' Ziva glared.

Tony knew Ziva wanted to catch the killers so badly, but he didn't know if she would really risk Marcus's life so he had no choice and took over.

'Put down the knife!' he yelled and several campers nearby overheard, heading over to see what was going on. Many people gasped and others took their kids and ran.

'We're cops!' Tony added to calm people down. 'Everything's okay'

Ziva eyed Karen's hand and she knew that no matter what happened, she was going to kill that boy.

Tony's heart skipped a beat when Ziva fired her weapon but breathed again as he saw it had been a leg shot. It was enough for the knife to lose some grip and Marcus scurried away. Tony stood in front of the boy protectively as Ziva lunged at Karen and held her down, her face pressed against the dirt.

'Now, our cover is officially blown' Ziva breathed as Tony approached. The two agents looked over at the watchful crowd and weren't sure what to do.

Gibbs stood nearby and looked disappointed and the rest of the team showed up. But the hero in the situation surprisingly came from Abby as she had an idea, a way of keeping their cover.

'You lied!' Abby yelled, making several people jump and brought instant attention to herself as the FBI came to the scene and retrieved Karen, letting NCIS handle their own problems. 'You said that you would not bring your jobs to our family trip!' Abby faked tears and buried her face in McGee's chest.

'Tony!' Kate joined in, picking up on Abby's idea. 'I told you to keep that damn gun at home! Can't you just stop being a cop for one trip?' she yelled.

'I'm sorry, but-'

'I don't want to hear it' Kate said and turned her back to him. Tony and Ziva had recovered from their panic and were quick to respond accordingly.

'Babe, I'm sorry…I just couldn't' Tony said in an apologetic and busted tone as he approached her. 'It was just in case'

Gibbs tried not to smile as Kate walked off angrily and Tony followed, begging her "forgiveness" over the issue.

'Why cant you just do this for us?' Abby snapped at Ziva.

'Yeah' McGee nodded also as he comforted Abby.

'I didn't mean…' Ziva sighed. 'I'm sorry' she shrugged and was relieved as the crowd thinned and calmed down.

'It was a simple request' Gibbs sighed and walked away, leaving Ziva standing there in relief.

* * *

It was getting dark by that point and everyone head off to bed rather quickly. But Tony and Kate remained arguing for the sake of their cover. Gibbs was standing outside and listened to the yelling and the apologies but after ten minutes he became worried. The plan was to yell for a good ten minutes about anything a married couple could think of in such a situation but after two minutes it turned to the subject of the baby and that's when Gibbs heard it…there was true anger and hurt in that topic.

Gibbs burst in sooner than planned and had to break the argument up, but instead of stopping like instructed, they kept going and he actually had to restrain them.

'Enough!' he yelled and then they stopped, finally. But what happened next took both men by surprise…Kate suddenly broke down and cried. She knelt to her knees on the floor and covered her face with her hands.

'It was all a mistake' she sobbed as they watched, not sure what to do or why tough-secret-service-trained-special-agent Kate was on the floor having an emotional breakdown.

'None of this was supposed to happen' Kate cried, the stress and uncertainties of her pregnancy situation flooded to the surface all at once and she just broke. At the worst of times, but once the tears stared she could not control them.

'This is screwed up' Kate said and stood shakily. 'It wasn't supposed to be like this' she told them and walked out.

'Where did that come from?' Gibbs asked Tony.

'We-' Tony stared to say but Fornell walked in.

'Jethro' he said. 'I'm here to sneak you and Jenny back to NCIS in order to question your witnesses, since I presume you would like to do this your way? And it is under your jurisdiction'

'Is it now?' Gibbs asked him. 'You're getting soft in your old age, Tobias'

Tony's mind had already blacked out to the conversation and his surroundings. He felt horrible, the way Kate had broken because of something involving him, and something he was just as responsible for. He was still in shock and had so much doubt in himself that he hadn't stopped to think how Kate would be feeling, as she always seemed so tough and unstoppable to him. But now Tony really regretted not talking to her sooner.

* * *

Mathew heard a knock at his door and soft sniffling. He sighed and answered the door, opening his arms as Kate clung to him.

'Please do not make a habit of this, Katie' he said. 'I'm not a coddler'

'Shut up' Kate sobbed and buried her face in his shirt.

'There's something I can do' Mathew said and rubbed his hands along her back in comfort. 'But this time you are going to tell me who knocked you up' he said seriously. 'I promise, I won't kill him or cause a scene of any kind. But if you're going to come here and drain your sorrows with me for hours…I'd at least like to know who the hell you're crying over. I've never seen you cry like over someone like this other than Bo-Bo'

'Who?' Kate sniffed and looked up at him.

'You don't remember?' Mathew asked in shock. 'That stupid rabbit you had'

'Oh, Bo-Bee' Kate nodded.

'Whatever, that dumb fur ball had it coming' Mathew said but winced as she elbowed him hard. 'His name…the one that got you pregnant?' Mathew then thought for a moment, remembering the yelling a few minutes ago. 'Wait, not that Tony guy? The one you work with…pretending to be married to?'

'Y-yes' Kate nodded and looked at him. 'It's not his fault'

'Then why are you being a girl over it?' Mathew asked.

'I don't know!' Kate said loudly. 'I…don't know' she buried her face again.

Mathew sighed and rested his chin against her head. 'I take it back, I wanna kill him'

'Matt, no' Kate warned but her words where slightly muffled in his shirt.

'Okay fine, but I still hate him' Mathew frowned and glared. He was going to wait for just one more time Kate came to him in tears, just one more time that Tony guy hurts her, then he's taking him out…no questions asked, no answers given.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope Jenny didn't seem too out of character, but she was under cover so yeah. I hope you liked the Jibbs-ish moments. I will tell you who Mathew is when I next update, and when I next updated will depend on my reviewers :). Hope y'all liked this chapter! The next one is big, in terms of events :P.**

**-Mel**


	14. Coming To An End

**Author's Notes:** Wowie, yay...6 reviews :). Sorry for the slight delay in updating, computer is acting hinky so it's being a pain. Thanks...**Sorgina13**, I felt Abby was a little left out in terms of saving the day (since it's her and six agents)...so I gave her the chance to help out. **Oktober TM**, Suspense was the plan with this fic :). And I think Abby and McGee could have spoken about anything in 'Cover Story' they didn't show it, damn them...so we'll never know. **Hanners**, Ah yes...I missed you. Thanks for two reviews :P. And you're forgiven for missing one lol, I know real life kicks in at times. More Jenny soon, but it's limited since I only have 4 chapters left to post (including this one) before the sequal. Tony and Ziva almost lost thier cover, but they don't have to leave yet. Glad you loved the fatherly-Gibbs, i loved writing it. Gibbs knows something is going on indeed and it's only a matter of time before he finds out what. Love your reviews. **Armywifey1227**, The action is heating up now. And whew, I'm glad Jenny wasn't too out of character and that you understood she wasn't herself but undercover. **CompleteDenial**, your review wasn't sent to my inbox, hm weird. But I looked it up on site so :). Glad you got a visual on the scene :P and thanks for your review...updating now.

Also, in terms of Mathew...I like that most of you had pretty much figured out some of him by now...this chapter you will find out who he is! I hope you'll love it. The Tony-Lucy connection will be briefly explained here but more on that will be explained in the sequal. Also, the killers are being revealed! But that doesn't mean it's over just yet ;).

* * *

**Chapter 14: Coming to an end**

'I don't believe this, why didn't he tell us?' Rodger asked as he and his wife Sandra looked through the observation window of an interrogation room where their son Marcus was talking to Jenny.

'You know teenagers' Gibbs replied. 'And she had threatened to kill you both if he talked, shows how much he cared for you'

'But how?' Sandra sniffed. 'If this happened before we even went to the park'

'We have a reason to believe they used the park as their hideout because of Marcus, because of what he knew' Gibbs told them and then looked up as Jenny left the room.

'You can go in now' she smiled at the parents and they went right in to accompany and comfort their son. 'Where is Billy Mason?' she wondered.

'On his way, he just got the news' Gibbs replied. 'He will be here soon, in the meantime… we have three suspects, two very capable of murder'

'What do you think?' Jenny wondered as they headed into the guarded hallway.

'Together' Gibbs replied and they both entered the interrogation room where John was sitting nervously.

'Jonathan Stile, younger brother of Jack Stile…the first victim' Gibbs said, laying a photo in front of him but John looked away quickly.

'I would never kill my brother' he said in an offended and sickened tone.

'Oh you're right' Jenny said as she circled the table. 'You don't do the killing, you just help the killers'

'Look, I didn't now she was already killer!' John said and swallowed hard. 'She came to me and said she'd kill me if I didn't help her. Then she paid me to give her access to the camera room'

'And what was she doing there?' Gibbs asked, using his intimidating stare.

'I don't know' John replied.

'I don't believe you' Gibbs said while Jenny glared also.

'She's been doing this for months and not once did you wonder why or find out what she was doing in there?' Jenny asked.

'I swear…I don't know!' John yelled as his hands sweated.

Gibbs and Jenny looked at each other and nodded, they believed him. He wasn't more than an accomplice, a pawn in the killer's game.

* * *

Tony watched as Billy Mason held his daughter Lucy's hand and started dragging their bags to reception.

'Here, let me help' Tony offered and took two of the bags, as Billy protectively would not let his daughter go.

'Thanks' he replied. 'I can't believe Marie would do this' Billy then growled. 'I thought after what happened three years ago…' she shook his head.

'Three…?' Tony looked down at Lucy and realized why he had a familiar connection to her…

--

_'DiNozzo!' Kate growled as he threw another paper ball at her. He laughed but then paused and turned around as McGee raised the volume on the plasma screen were a news report was shown._

'_And today follows the court hearing of Mrs Marie Mason who had allegedly been involved in the kidnapping for their four-year-old daughter…' the camera then showed a photo of Lucy as they continued to talk. 'She was reported by her husband Billy Mason, a fellow metro police officer and consultant for the FBI' …_

--

'You're the partner of that metro cop?' Tony asked and Billy glanced at him.

'Yes' Billy sighed. 'But I'm also an assistant with the FBI' he said and picked Lucy up. 'You okay sweety?' he asked.

Lucy shook her head and hugged him tightly.

'I'm sorry for what happened' Tony said as he put the bags in the back of their car. 'I wish I could do more'

'Thanks' Billy nodded. 'And good luck catching those killers, I refuse to believe my wife was one of them'

'Excuse me for asking, but how is it your marriage survived after what happened?' Tony couldn't help but ask.

'Are you a father, Tony?' Billy wondered.

'I…I don't think I can answer that' Tony sighed.

'Well, when you are a father…then you'll know why. A child needs a mother and a father, that's why I stayed. Marie had nothing to do with that kidnapping, she loves Lucy…we both do'

Tony didn't know what to say to that so he just nodded. 'Bye Lucy' he smiled and she waved to him. Tony then turned and glanced towards the reception, seeing it was empty. 'Huh' he raised an eyebrow. 'That is odd' he frowned but made his way back to camp.

* * *

Marie glared as Gibbs entered the interrogation room. Jenny was in the observation room with Billy. Lucy was in the squad room with Ducky to keep her occupied and what was going on with her mother was not something she needed to hear.

Gibbs read a file for several minutes and then placed some photos in front of Marie. 'Why did you kill these people?' he asked calmly but not in a relaxed tone at all.

'I didn't kill anyone' Marie said, glaring as she crossed her arms in annoyance. 'And I want a lawyer'

'You don't get one' Gibbs replied. 'Tell me who you were spying on'

Marie refused to answer and just rolled her eyes, glancing away.

'Okay, maybe you don't understand what you're up against' Gibbs said. 'You are currently going down for theft, blackmail, tampering with evidence, striking a federal officer not to mention pissing her off, resisting arrest, hacking into a federal system, kidnapping and what was the big one? Oh yeah, murder. And one of the men you killed was a police officer' he glared. 'You're not in a very good position right now…Mrs Mason'

Marie looked a bit shaken and concerned but still, she did not talk.

* * *

'Hey' a guy said as he answered his door, pushing his glasses higher on his nose. 'You're late'

'Yeah, sorry' McGee said as he and Abby entered the cabin with their laptop.

'So what's this about dude?' their geek friend asked, clearing a table for them to work on as McGee placed a box of tapes there.

'Okay, we need to work out what was originally on these tapes before they were written over' Abby said seriously. 'Don't ask any questions, we can't answer them'

'Ah okay, sure' the geek Clyde nodded and the three of them set up the equipment and used his link to the satellite to speed things up.

'We so gotta get one of these' Abby smirked.

'Cool, hey?' Clyde smiled as well.

McGee glanced up at the two and felt slightly jealous but pushed it aside as they set to work on Marie's tapes.

--

They all worked away for quite a while until Abby finally yelled in triumph and watched the footage she'd been able to clear from the erasures and over-lapping.

'This is not good' she then realized as ninety percent of the footage was of two people they knew. She grabbed her cell phone and called Gibbs. 'Hey! She was watching Kate and Tony!' Abby told him urgently. 'And there is an unidentifiable man following them, spying on them'

* * *

Tony entered his cabin and saw Kate wasn't there. He sighed and grabbed a book sticking out of her bag curiously as he sat on the bed to read.

--

Mathew scratched his head and closed his eyes tight and then reopened them, going back to typing his email.

'Caleb always said you spent too much time on that thing' Kate sighed, eating a sandwich as she approached him.

'Shut up' Mathew frowned and sighed. 'Caleb's a jerk'

'Ah huh' Kate nodded skeptically and sat on the chair beside him. 'What else are you doing?' she wondered, taking another bite.

'This' Mathew brought up a web browser. 'Baby names' he replied.

'It's too early for that' Kate said, dismissing the idea of even considering her state that realistically.

'I was curious' Mathew deadpanned. 'I do not do this stuff regularly'

'Could've fooled me' Kate teased.

'Okay Katie, be nice' Mathew said. 'Any ideas though?'

'It's too early, but Tony mentioned he liked the name Ben…for a boy'

'Obviously, and yeah…I guess that is okay' Mathew said and smirked. 'It would be cool to-'

'Nope, shut up' Kate cut him off and offered some of her sandwich to him.

'No thanks, hate tuna' he replied. 'And why are you still avoiding Tony?'

'I'm not, he wants space…I'm giving him it' Kate replied.

* * *

Gibbs and Jenny sat beside each other as they interrogated Karen. She was clearly involved and possibly one of the killers. Being a ranger and the fact of how calm she appeared right now, even with all the charges against her and that she was being denied a lawyer.

'We spoke to Marie' Gibbs said. 'She tells us an interesting story about how you ordered her to erase the footage in the surveillance room'

'She does have an active imagination' Karen replied.

'So you do know her' Jenny nodded. 'We thought as much. Why were you having Kate and Tony followed?'

'I was bored' Karen replied. 'Didn't think two NCIS agents could pull off being married…boy was I surprised. They didn't have to act at all' she smiled and leaned closer to them, having her own way of being intimidating. 'I bet you didn't know that when I asked them to help me find that little boy I left in the woods…they were naked' Karen grinned and leaned back again. 'And you weren't there' she added to Gibbs. 'What luck for them'

'Cut the stalling' Jenny said. 'Why did you kill these people?' she placed photos in front of her.

'You know, you're pretty behind on facts here. Your agents are banging each other…you actually thought Eric was capable of hurting anyone other than himself…and you really believe that I would kill someone in my own park?' she laughed. 'No, that's what I have little slaves for'

'You're the leader, huh?' Gibbs asked with a small smirk. 'So what would your people do without authority? Your mission? I wonder if they'll stick to it now that you're in custody' he said.

'I doubt it' Jenny added and noticed how Karen's smile vanished a little nervously.

* * *

Mathew yawned and lifted his head from his desk, seeing that it was now dark and Kate wasn't there so she must have gone back to Tony.

'Ah, bout time' he said and glanced out the window. But after seeing that Tony, Abby and the others were all outside cabin three, he tensed. Mathew cursed to himself for caring and getting worried but left his cabin and walked right over to Tony.

'Hey, how's it going?' he asked casually, not wanting to break their cover. Mathew went into the cabin and looked around but Kate wasn't there. He turned around when Ziva and Tony were immediate to follow him and looked very suspicious.

'You're the man that Kate was with' Ziva noticed. 'What do you want?'

'Where is Kate?' Tony asked angrily. 'And who are you?'

'She's not here?' Mathew asked and was now very worried.

'Who are you?' Tony demanded to know.

Mathew growled and glared at him. He moved fast and slapped Tony into a headlock, talking loudly but threatened into his ear. He was loud enough for the others to hear but quiet enough that it didn't travel out of the cabin.

'I am Kate's big brother, and right now I should be killing you for what you did to my little Katie…But I won't' he said and let Tony go roughly. 'Because we need to find her…she's not stupid and since she's not with either of us, I'd say she's been taken'

* * *

Jenny and Gibbs paced the squad room while Ducky watched in concern. They were all trying to work out how to break Karen, how to make her talk but it was of no success, even from Gibbs's standards.

'She's defiantly one of the killers' Jenny nodded. 'Or at least very involved, but I don't think Marie is'

'I agree' Ducky nodded.

'Which means…' Gibbs said seriously. 'There is at least one other cold-blooded murderer out there!'

* * *

Kate opened her eyes and noticed she was being restrained on a chair. She fought against the fabric gag in her mouth and the ropes that tied her hands behind her back and feet to the chair.

'I wouldn't try that if I were you, only tightens it' a voice said behind her. Nearby were the two equipment guys that she and Tony had chased during the Marine obstacle course.

'Oh Caitlin' the man said as he walked into view, tapping a knife against his palm while shaking his head. 'I'm sorry that it's come to this, really' he sighed falsely. 'After I had you and Tony spied on, after you slowly starting putting the clues together…' he leaned close to her as she tried to move away. The man brushed some hair from her face and whispered into her ear. 'Besides, you're just too much fun' he smirked and removed the gag from her mouth. 'Oh you can scream, but no one will hear you'

'I know you' Kate spat and glared at him.

--

'_Hi, how can I help you?' a young guy at the reception asked as he smiled at the group._

'_We have a booking' Gibbs told him. 'The Marshals?'_

_The guy turned to his computer and looked them up. 'Ah yeah…Jethro Marshal, booking for six?'_

_'That's us' Kate smiled._

--

'Yeah, that's right…I worked at the reception' the man smiled. 'You can call me Joe' he smirked and used the knife to move some more hair from her face. 'Bet you didn't expect it to be me, huh?'

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ta-da! Whatcha think?  
**


	15. Breaking the Mission

**Author's Notes:** Okay this is the 3rd time I'm attempting to write this note. I have forgtten what I had said so I will just thank my reviewers and answer what I can remember. Y'all deserve a more direct reply than this but I don't trust the page to work so I'll make it up to you next chapter. Thanks **Oktober TM, Jessica **and **Armywifey** for your reviews. I'm glad last chapter came as a shock/surprise as that is what I was going for. It's nice to know y'all enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it.

Sorry for the update delay as my internet chucked a fit as well as my computer. All fixed now and I'm back. So expect another update over the next few days (depending on reviews). This chapter has some angst...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Breaking the mission**

Gibbs and Jenny were pulled from their thoughts on how to make their suspects talk when Gibbs's cell phone rang. He sighed and answered it.

'Yeah, Gibbs' he said.

'Kate's been taken!' Ziva said quickly.

'We're on our way!' Gibbs said in alarm and hung up. 'Jen, Kate's been kidnapped' he yelled and she ran after him to the elevator.

* * *

They arrived back at camp and entered the cabin where Abby was crying against McGee in panic and Ziva was kicking things angrily. Mathew sat nearby on the phone but no one looked more mad or concerned about the situation than Tony.

'DiNozzo!' Gibbs grabbed Tony by the collar and was really mad at him for breaking rule 12 right under his nose and then lying about it the entire time.

Jenny warned Gibbs to not kill Tony just yet and then glanced at Mathew, demanding to know who is he was.

'Mathew Todd, ma'am…Kate's brother' Mathew replied. 'We need to find her'

'I know, and we will' Jenny nodded with determination. 'Abby, McGee! Find out who was following her and Tony!' she ordered, hating that Gibbs was right in terms of her switching from "Director" mode to "Agent" mode.

'We were followed?' Tony glanced up.

'Yeah DiNozzo' Gibbs glared but decided to kill him later…they had to find Kate.

* * *

'I hope you're not depending on your husband to find you' Joe said as he paced the one-room cabin that Kate was being held hostage in.

Kate glanced at him in surprise and he smiled, nodding at her reaction.

'Yes, I know this is some under cover act…but there is no way your husband is that good' Joe said as Kate realized he thought she and Tony were really married and that they all did appear to be family. Although he doesn't believe that they're not all law enforcement officers, so that was a start, kind of. Kate still had the upper hand, even if she was the one being held at knifepoint and tied up in the middle of nowhere.

'Please don't hurt me!' a young woman's sobbing was heard and Kate glanced over where one of the men was shoving the nurse into the cabin.

'Well?' Joe asked as he had ordered them to grab the nurse and verify Kate's pregnancy. He had cut into Kate's forearm to get the blood required for the test so she was also mad that her arm was stinging but at least the blood had dried up now and stopped causing a small puddle on the floor.

'I'm sorry!' the nurse sobbed to Kate. 'But I have two children…they'll kill them!'

'I understand' Kate replied but still felt betrayed and angry as the nurse confessed to Joe that Kate was indeed truly pregnant.

'Well then' Joe smirked, fully intending to use this to his advantage, which was what Kate had feared. 'Nearing two months along…interesting' he nodded and had accomplished a way to make Kate talk since she had been refusing to the entire time through last night and this morning.

Joe crouched in front of her and moved his knife closer to her stomach, which she fought to try and move away from his touch but was too restrained. Joe had a serious, cold-hearted face as he looked up at her. 'You will answer all my questions, Caitlin' he said.

Kate didn't want to betray her friends or tell him anything, but even if the pregnancy wasn't planned or even if she was stressed about the entire ordeal…she was carrying a child. Kate felt tears slide down her face, as she nodded, not wanting any harm to come to her unborn baby.

'Good' Joe nodded with a smirk and stood up. 'Full name?'

Kate gritted her teeth and hung her head in defeat, allowing her tears to fall onto her lap endlessly. 'Caitlin…Todd' she sighed.

'Todd? Interesting' Joe said. 'Marshal isn't your true name…I figured that much. Okay, what is Tony's true name?'

'Anthony DiNozzo' she replied, never feeling so defeated in her entire life.

Joe frowned angrily, annoyed that his facts of their marriage were wrong. 'I demand you to tell me the true names of every person in cabins one and two of your quarter…and their jobs'

Kate sniffed a little and more tears fell, as she feared what her actions were going to result to. 'Forensic Scientist…Abigail Sciuto' Kate said. 'Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs…' she said regrettably. 'Special Agent Timothy McGee'

'You and Tony are Special Agents, I presume' Joe nodded. 'Good Caitlin, you may survive this yet' he smirked and turned around, giving his men a signal.

The nurse screamed as one man aimed a gun at her, firing and killing her with a single but fatal round to the skull.

Kate just sat there in her chair, her head lowered, as she had never felt this guilty or scared in her life. She just prayed someone found her soon…

* * *

Kate had been missing for two days now. NCIS and the FBI had cleared the grounds and tried to piece together clues while Abby and McGee headed back to NCIS where they had proper access to their equipment. They had been working through the surveillance cameras etc all night but it was still taking longer than it should to figure uncover some solid answers that would help.

Fornell was working his team hard to find Kate as if she was a member of his own team. Ranger Charles Dent and Rodger White were also helping out the best they could and soon Billy Mason showed up after dropping Lucy off at his mothers. He appreciated the help Tony and Kate had given Lucy when she had gotten lost and felt he owed them a favor.

'Need an extra hand?' Ranger Phil asked as he approached the group after being cleared as a suspect.

'We'll need all the help we can get' Fornell nodded as Gibbs answered his call from Abby.

'Good work, Abs!' Gibbs breathed in relief. 'Abby and McGee have identified the man in the video…it's the guy from reception desk'

'Joe?' Phil raised his eyebrows but then felt mad. 'I hired him myself!'

'He's wanted in eight different countries' Gibbs repeated what Abby and McGee told him. 'He's also not working alone…'

Mathew glared and pulled out his cell phone, calling his elder brother. 'Dylan mate, hey…yeah we've got a situation. Can you call Caleb, our Katie's in danger'

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Dun dun dun! Sorry this chapter was shorter than usual. Also, since I introduced Mathew to y'all...thought you should get to know Kate's other two brothers. You'll "meet" her sister in the last chapter also. Still got a few more to go, so please review with any comments, feedback, thoughts, suggestions, questions etc you have!  
-Mel

P.S Also keep an eye out for my new NCIS fic "Nothing is Impossible" which should be up right now!


	16. Leaving the Park

**Author's Notes** Thanks to my reviewers, **shirik, armywifey1227, Oktober TM **and **xXxleahxXx**! A love the brotherly/sisterly love too and there's a lot more in this fic as you get to 'meet' the other two brothers. Gotta love the suspense (loads of it in this chapter), cuz there is no garantee Kate's gonna make it out unharmed or unaffected. Glad you think this is realistic, **Armywifey, hope you're feeling happier and that this update cheers you up!** Also, **shirik** you're right, all my fics are different because I try something new or different in every fic i write. I love to challenge myself and my writing.

**A word of warning, there may be some swearing but there is violance and darker scenes in this chapter, just so you know!** Also, for some reason Joe reminds me a little of Ari, only a little but it's odd. Does anyone else see this or is it jsut my craziness cuz I've seen Ari on DVD recently?

**I have also uploaded a banner for this fic which can be found in my profile, if you have a look please let me know whatcha think! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Leaving the park**

'NCIS?' Joe frowned slightly and brushed Kate's cheek with his knife.

'Naval Criminal Investigative Service' Kate sighed and moved her wrists again, trying to ease them out of her rope binds. She then moved her ankles but still could not break free of the ropes.

'Hm' Joe tapped the knife against his chin as he paced the room, thinking calmly to himself for several minutes as Kate continued to try and struggle herself out of her binds or at least weaken the pressure against her skin.

'Oh' she then gulped and froze, bringing Joe's attention back to her. 'I feel…'

'Get her a bucket' Joe sighed and one of his men rushed to a far corner of the room and grabbed an old container, holding it for Kate to vomit up in.

Joe crinkled his nose in disgust and glanced away until she was done.

Kate nodded and they moved the container away. She looked over at Joe and wondered why he had helped her, was it simply because he didn't want to threaten her so close if she was covered in puke? Or was it because it would mess the floor, possibly leaving evidence behind? Or was there a less than cold and heartless side to him?

'Why are you doing this?' Kate asked, making Joe realize she was done and he turned back around.

Joe watched her for a moment and then shrugged, as if he was merely having a conversation rather than holding her bound at knifepoint. 'I was ordered to' he replied. 'And I know you have evidence that could blow our entire operation'

'What evidence?' Kate frowned, she could not remember ever finding such facts or they'd already have them all in custody by now.

'Do not lie to me!' Joe suddenly screamed and ran up to her, holding the knife near her collarbone. 'If you lie again, I will stab you' he glaring and something about his look made her believe him, she also did not like the way he directed the tip of the blade towards her stomach area.

Kate remained quiet and just prayed to any God she could think of that someone would come and save her soon, before she or her unborn baby lost their life.

* * *

Phil glanced over to where the group were talking and waiting in the parking lot near the reception desk for Kate's other brothers. He sighed and looked back down at the map he had against the counter, angry that the man he'd hired turned out to be someone else, someone that now held a pregnant woman hostage. He prayed she was still alive or he would never forgive himself, even if deep down he knew there was no way he could have known the truth about Joe.

'Finally' Mathew breathed and got off from the stump he'd been sitting on as a silver SUV and a red Porsche drove into view.

Dylan was the middle brother, being only two years older than Mathew but several years younger than Caleb. Dylan got out of the SUV and approached the group with a panicked look on his face.

'Anything?' he asked Mathew.

'No Dill' Mathew sighed and watched Caleb jump out of the Porsche and march over with an enraged expression.

'Where is he?' Caleb demanded to know.

Mathew frowned and glanced over at Tony.

Caleb grabbed Tony by his collar and glared at him. 'Why are you still breathing?' he asked; Mathew had told him and Dylan about Kate's "situation" and as the eldest, most protective sibling of the group, Caleb was furious.

Jenny watched the boys quarrel and then a thought occurred to her as she remembered Karen saying Tony and Kate had slept together. 'Jethro, you don't think Kate's…?' Jenny asked worriedly.

'Nah' Gibbs replied, but once he turned away from her, his insides tightened. He had a feeling in his gut that Kate was indeed pregnant and if she and the baby survived this ordeal, what would this do to his team? What would this mean for Tony and Kate?

A growl then reached Gibbs's ears and he glanced over at Phil. He walked over to see what he was doing, but hoped he still wasn't blaming himself for what Joe was doing.

'Any luck?' Gibbs asked.

'They're here somewhere!' Phil said, scanning the map again. It showed all four quarters, all the natural areas, and every facility and parking area. There were also shaded areas for out of bounds, construction and conservations spots.

'Of course!' Phil then gasped and pointed to a thick set of forest. 'There's an old rundown cabin that has been there for years!' he breathed in triumph and his relived tone reached over to the group and they crowded around. The three brothers even pushed their thoughts of killing Tony aside for now, praying that this new information would help them find their little sister.

Phil gathered the maps and strode off to the right. 'I know where she is but it could take hours if we don't hurry!' he said and everyone grabbed their bags, water bottles and weapons before following after him.

* * *

'So you're not married to Tony, huh…shame' Joe said, not really meaning it as he couldn't care less. 'You're a desirable woman, how about if we got hitched?' He smirked and looked down at Kate.

She glared at him with so much hatred while answering through gritted teeth. 'Never' she hissed and his smirk vanished, turning into rejected anger.

'Doesn't matter' he said, placing his knife into its holder that was attached to his belt. 'You've got that parasite inside you, but I was going to offer you a chance to live' he sighed dramatically and held out a hand to one of this men. 'I'm sorry Caitlin' he said and gripped the gun that was passed to him.

'No you're not' she said, hoping to stall him. 'You don't care that you want to kill me or my unborn baby'

'Sadly, you're right' Joe nodded. 'I don't care, but I do think I'm doing you a favor' he shrugged lightly.

--

'How did this happen?' Caleb yelled as he and his other two brothers ran skillfully through the forest, jumping logs and avoiding trees the entire way.

'I think she loves him' Mathew replied. 'And they were under cover as a married couple'

'It doesn't sound like Katie' Dylan replied. Neither of them was aware that the others were now out of sight and several meters behind them…they were dead-set on saving their sister.

'No, it doesn't' Caleb agreed. 'Damn it!' he growled loudly. 'Where is she?'

'It should be here' Mathew breathed as they all came to a halt.

'Kate!' Dylan screamed angrily, unaware that it was probably going to alert those holding her hostage if they overheard.

Caleb slapped Dylan around the side of his head and then paused to listen for anything…but there was no sound apart from the birds fleeing their trees or the soft sounds of the rest of the group catching up to them.

'What if it's too late?' Dylan asked fearfully, earning himself a whack from Mathew.

Phil looked around and dug out his map again. 'We should be here' he said.

'But we're not' Tony frowned and let out an exhausted but angry breath. 'Where is she?'

--

'Well, guess this is the end for NCIS Special Agent Caitlin Todd' Joe sighed but his face then formed into a smirk as he clicked the gun off safety. It was then that Kate knew…he got a thrill from killing people. He was by no doubt one of the killers they had chased for months. Joe didn't care about the lives he slaughtered or the pain he caused, to him it was just an order…something fun to do…a thrill. Kate also knew that he wasn't about to hesitate in killing her and there wasn't really anything she could do to stop him. She continued to fight her restraints and some of the rope weakened but there wasn't enough time for her to break free, even if she did…what could she defend herself with?

'Got a prayer?' Joe wondered. 'You're Catholic, right?'

'I pray that you will be slaughtered like the filthy animal you are' she glared, even though she knew that insulting him probably wasn't going to help her case. But she was mad. The pain and stress that everything was causing her, a part of her didn't care anymore.

--

Caleb paused and held up a hand to silence Mathew and Dylan. He followed the soft sounds and gripped his gun tightly, moving towards some bushes. He pushed some branches out of the way and then spotted a cabin under some trees.

'Freeze!' Caleb yelled as he kicked the door open, just as one of Joe's men raised the gun to Kate's forehead. He didn't even think before firing the trigger several times until he was sure the man was dead.

Kate squeezed her eyes shut as some blood sprayed on her face but most of it had either hit her clothes or missed her altogether.

Dylan took out the other man as Mathew rushed to Kate and checked that she was okay.

'Shhh, it's okay' he comforted her as she tried to contain her sobs in relief. He moved to untie her just as the rest of the group followed the gunshots and ran inside.

Tony ran in right behind Gibbs and instantly saw Kate, just as Mathew finished untying her and moved back to help his brothers clear the room and check out the windows for any movement.

'Clear' Caleb sighed as he rejoined Dylan and Mathew. The three brothers paused and watched as Tony rushed to Kate's side, even placing his gun on the floor so he could wrap his arms around her properly. He was filled with so much relief that he felt like crying himself, but Tony just held her, letting her sob against his shoulder while he buried his face in her hair and muttered comforting words into her ear.

Gibbs and Jenny watched the scene also while Phil cursed about Joe being gone. They knew that rule 12 was well and truly broken by the two agents in front of them, but it had been them all those years ago. The reason the rule even existed was because things hadn't worked out and the hurt they had gone through caused Gibbs to create that rule in hopes of saving someone else from that heartache. But as he watched two of his best agents in such an embrace of relief, comfort and love…he knew that firing them over it would be unnecessary. Yes, they were going to get some serious talking to and there were a lot of other issues to sort through, but telling them they couldn't be together was pointless. He knew them well, they would probably end up being together behind his back and his gut told him that they weren't just partners, lovers and friends…but future parents.

Tony finally released Kate from the embrace but one arm remained around her waist as he helped her to her feet. She wiped her eyes, slightly embarrassed to be crying in front of Gibbs and Caleb.

'I want everyone back at NCIS' Gibbs ordered, making Jenny frown at him for taking over authority when she was the Director, not him. 'This trip is over' Gibbs said and walked out.

* * *

**Author's Notes: duh duh duh! And that is the end of this chapter, there's like...2 more to go and then the sequal. :) This was one of my favourite chapters, so what did you think? Please review!**

**-Mel**


End file.
